<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembrance by SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737666">Remembrance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/pseuds/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst'>SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots That'll Make You Smile [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Loss of Memory, SuperCorp, alex is fed up, crackfic, kara is a hoot here on this fine day, lena and alex wanna punch kara in the face, lena is fed up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/pseuds/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Mxyzptlk is back. He’s bored and back to messing around with people. He takes away Kara’s memories, leaves her with no phone and no ID, drops her in Gotham City and watches as the magic happens. Kara bumps into people and they call her Supergirl. People keep asking her why she isn’t wearing some sort of suit. She bumps into other people and they call her Kara, which just confuses her even more, because how could she be two people? In her journey, she comes to find out that she’s married - but has no idea to whom - and that she could fly. Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, keeps trying to seduce her, which ultimately confuses Kara even more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots That'll Make You Smile [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supercorp Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Looky here! I made it to the finish line!</p><p>Hello everyone and welcome to another bizarre Supwritten by yours truly. In this installment of 'Kara makes Alex and Lena's lives a literaly hell while also being adorable', we've got all the fluffy, funny, outrageous scenes your heart desires all in one big crazy story.</p><p>This story has been in the works for a while now and it was with the help of a Cheerleader, Susan, who would always push me to keep writing and send me funny-looking emojis that I still have no idea how she types; a Beta, Zainab, who was witness to all my grammatical catastrophies and who I'm sure had nightmares about my commas and my fullstops and lack there of; an Artist, Gracie, who I was partnered up with for this Writer-Artist Big Bang and who amazes me with her skills every day; and finally Zoom, because I've written pretty much half of this story while pretending to be listening to Zoom work meetings and taking notes when in reality I was writing a scene about Kara chasing a goat.</p><p>And last but not least, the beautiful artwork that goes with this fic can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699122">HERE</a>. It's called Remembrance by Gracie.</p><p>Go show the artwork some love :) You can find Gracie's other art pieces (which are awesome by the way) on her Tumblr page <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/iwishicoulddrawheatherforaliving">HERE</a></p><p>Without further ado! Enjoy :) And don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{Prologue}</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Villains get bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a fact that not too many people considered. Which in Mxy's opinion, was just downright stereotypical. Villains are just as rightful to a nice entertaining time as anybody, if not more. Villains had so much stress on their shoulders; planning the end of the world, scheming to defeat the superhero of the day, creating new and innovative ways to torture people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The list went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all took a toll on a villain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was why Mxy enjoyed playing around so much. Messing around with people and pranking them was one of his favorite past-times. And it looked like it was time for another one of his famous pranks. But not on a human. Humans were too gullible. They were no fun anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Mxy wanted someone much more interesting. Maybe one of the Bat Family. Or better yet, the Batman himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Batman was never fun, even with practical jokes.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe pick a new metahuman. Someone with flame powers? That can definitely be fun to play with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat thinking with his feet perched up on the arm of his throne in his lonely 5th dimension.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no. It wasn't fun when you didn't really know the person. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a sip of his cocktail, appreciating the distinctive taste of it. It was a special cocktail only ever served in the 5th dimension. He only ever got the good stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe one of the Kryptonian cousins.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mxy's eyes widened. A grin plastered on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should visit an old dear friend. It's been a while since I've seen my darling Supergirl. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Miss, are you alright?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe we should call an ambulance."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Miss, can you hear me?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara blinked her eyes open  and groaned. There was a blinding light shining down  over her eyes and she squeezed them  back shut when a searing headache followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She's waking up."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her hand up to block out the light, blinking several times until her vision was no longer blurry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing she saw was a diamond ring on her finger, it sprinkled colors of the rainbow as it reflected the sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then noticed several heads hovering over her. They circled her, all with worried expressions on their faces, and Kara wanted to ask them what it was they were staring at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright, Miss? Can you stand up?" the old man asked gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stand up? Why would I... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then realization hit her. That ache in her back, the pain at the back of her head. She was lying down on the floor. On the road. And small pebble rocks were digging in her scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara swallowed down and tried to speak, but it proved to be harder than she had anticipated. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to dull down the throbbing headache. It was futile. Her pulse hammered against the sides of her head and amplified the sounds around her tenfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored it for the time being, deciding to focus on getting up. Kara braced her hands against the ground and straightened up in a sitting position. Her headache turned into a dizzy spell, which then turned into nausea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was wrong. She could feel it. But she couldn't remember anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, let me." A woman offered as she took Kara's hands and helped her up from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Th-thank you." Kara whispered hoarsely. She frowned at the fact that she didn't recognize her own voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything felt off. Wrong, even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she ignored it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's no problem. I think you should get yourself checked. I can drive you to a hospital if you'd like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shook her head. "No, no, it's alright I'm-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine." she finished weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked around her, the crowd slowly dispersing aside from the woman who was helping her stay balanced. Kara didn't recognize the roads or the shops around her. She didn't recognize the skyline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-where am I?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gotham City," the woman replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's odd. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara didn't remember living here. In fact, she didn't remember much of anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you not from around here?" the woman pulled Kara out of her thoughts with her question. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you not from around here? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The question itched at Kara's brain. It ticked her off. Rubbed her the wrong way. Kara </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wasn't from here. But... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't remember where she was from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No. I'm not. I'm from..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara searched for the place in her mind. She knew she was from somewhere. Everyone was from somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From-"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was getting annoyed. She swallowed down thickly again, closed her eyes to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can't I remember where I'm from?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"From-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, dear. I'm sure it'll come to you. You're just slightly rattled is all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made sense. Kara nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you be alright on your own? Would you like me to call someone for you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call someone? That seems like a good idea. Call someone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kara suddenly realized she didn't know who to call. No name came to mind. Surely, there must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>person she could call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't remember any. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's fine. I'll call them myself," Kara replied, slowly getting her bearings in place. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem, dear. You take care of yourself now," the woman said before walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was left standing on the sidewalk, alone. Surprisingly, she felt relieved. Now she could question everything around her without looking like an unstable person in front of that nice lady. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where was she from? Why was she in Gotham City? Was she married? If not, why was she wearing a diamond ring? If yes, who was she married to? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And most importantly... </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn't she remember her own name? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kara walked the streets she didn't know. It was a foggy and humid evening. Kara had a feeling Gotham city was often this way. Billboards and shops scattered everywhere that she didn't recognize. Skyscrapers that hid their heads among the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of it looked familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feeling bubbled inside of her. It told her that she belonged to a much sunnier place. A livelier one. This city didn’t feel like home. The air wasn’t familiar, it scratched at her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara turned to a small alleyway to gather herself. There was no one in sight and it looked like the back entrance of a restaurant on one side and an apartment building on the other side. A big green dumpster sat a few meters back and Kara distinctly noticed she could hear the buzzing of a fly from over there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t right. How could she hear a fly from this far away? She shook her head, convinced herself that it was the headache and the dizzy spell still playing an orchestra inside her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned against the wall, took a deep breath and went through what she could remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I woke up on the road. Was I in an accident? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed her eyes, trying to remember anything resembling pain from before she passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My name. What’s my name? My mom’s name? My dad? A brother? A sister? Do I have a family?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like an army of ants marching over her skin. She scratched nervously at it, paranoid beyond sanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held her hand up and looked at the ring on her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m married? Who am I married to? What’s their name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried picturing what her spouse looked like, but she groaned loudly when she couldn’t even remember if it was a man or a woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gave up. She decided to work with what she had. She looked at herself. She was wearing black jeans and a light blue button down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing that gave away any clue as to who she might be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara checked her pockets next. She found a pair of keys, which looked to belong to an apartment or a house. No way of knowing where that might be, though. One key was much smaller than the others and looked to be for a locker of some sort. But the other two were for doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Kara closely compared them, she realized that they weren't copies of one another. They were two different keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I have two houses? An office? Do I even have a job? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She fished her hand in her other pocket and found a wallet. No pictures. No ID. No credit cards that had her name on them. Just some money and a punch-card for a coffee shop called Noonan's. No address on that either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, The sound of a man arguing loudly with a woman echoed in her ear. Kara looked around her, but the alleyway was empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Weird. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked the other way. Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I want my damn money now, bitch!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara flinched when his voice was ringing in her ears. Her eyes widened, looking above her. Right. Left. Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I gave you what I owed you! I told you I'm done!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're only done when I say you're done," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was confused. Disoriented. Where was the sound coming from? She began walking towards the direction of the voices. Slowly at first. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ow! You're hurting me! Let go of me!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara began running. She looked around her, trying to find the woman who needed help. How was her voice so loud yet she was nowhere in sight? It made no sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, no, no, please! I'm sorry! I'll get you your money! Just please don't hurt me!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was losing her mind. The woman's voice was so loud now. Deafening in her ears and ringing in her mind. She focused on the sound, eyebrows creasing in concentration, and ran as fast as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only she was no longer running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was flying. Bolting through the sky and blasting towards the sound of the woman in need. She clenched her teeth together as she dashed down and finally landed like a meteorite in the ground, gravel flying around her and dust hovering in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara lifted her head up and was met with a frightened man looking towards her, his fist in the air aimed at the woman he clutched with his other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Supergirl," he stuttered, fist slowly going down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara felt her blood boil, "Let her go," she said slowly. Dangerously slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately flinched away from the woman like she had a contagious disease and scurried off, running on his hands and feet before taking off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara followed him with her eyes, realizing that she could see him even from miles away. Hear the labored breaths he took. The frightened pulse of his heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then blinked away from the scene and eyed herself confusedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. I could fly. That's handy, I guess. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Supergirl," the woman said, finally getting up. "You saved my life."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Supergirl. There was that name again. Why was this woman calling me Supergirl?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What brings you to Gotham?" she asked with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only I knew, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kara thought sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"National City not keeping you busy enough?" the woman asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! That's something. I must be from this National City place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But then something else hit Kara. This woman thought she was this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supergirl </span>
  </em>
  <span>person. But Kara wasn't exactly... A girl. And not a super one too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all made Kara's head hurt. The identities, the missing pieces, the unfamiliar surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara figured she'd answer with a, "Guess not," before flying off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found it odd that she remembered how to fly but not her own name. Her senses were slowly coming back to her. The powered up ones that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear people in the city. Crimes being committed and kids crying when told it was bedtime. She heard the hoot of an owl at the edge of the city and the beeping of a cash register of a convenient store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to try her luck on something, Kara focused her hearing. Letting it travel across the city and beyond it. Listening to bits and pieces of conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe I should just quit my job."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I heard that her husband is cheating on her!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your credit card's declined, sir."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mommy, can I take another cookie?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Boy, it sure is hot today in National City!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stopped. Focused on that one voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah. I don't think we've had a heatwave like this in a couple of years now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She concentrated on where the voice was coming from. It was coming from the East. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flew towards the voice. Finally going home. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. This. This is much more familiar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled at the sight in front of her. Even though she didn't much remember the names of the streets or where her apartment was, she felt the familiarity flow through her. Like the smell of fresh coffee in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting. I remember what coffee smells like. Do I even like coffee? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Something told her no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach rumbled, announcing its presence and Kara thought she could figure out much more with food in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only problem was, she didn't know what she liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess I'll just try a little bit of everything, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Questions still rattled her brain. Why couldn't she remember anything? Why was she able to fly? Who was she married to? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who am I married to?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That last one made her heart ache painfully in her chest. Like she was missing someone she didn't know. Like that person could be missing her, looking for her at that very moment and Kara was just... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, the fact that she was able to fly and had superpowers told her to stay away from the police. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unless everyone in National City could fly? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at the sky and finding only birds told her that the answer was no. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Mxy smirked as he watched the helpless woman try to make sense of everything around her without having any memories. He decided to amuse himself even more by making her bump into someone she knew.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Let’s see here, my little Kryptonian. Let’s see what would happen if we do,” he swiped his hands in the air, twinkled his fingers a little and swooshed the blue mist, shooting it in Kara’s direction, “this!”</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She walked into the first restaurant that she could find. It seemed a bit fancy but she was having a rough day as is. She figured she could treat herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was seated at a table and was given a menu. Looking through her options, she had no idea if she liked any of them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found it odd. She could distinctly remember the taste of chicken, but couldn't remember whether or not she liked chicken. She knew how sweet strawberries were but not the unique taste that was them. Not the difference between the sweetness of strawberries and the sweetness of chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head hurt every time she thought too hard about it. She put down the menu and huffed out. She didn't want to think too hard about this. Didn't want to stress too much on it. Because if she did, she knew she might freak out. Might panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very clear. She had some sort of memory loss. Amnesia maybe. Disorientation. Some sort of consequence of an accident probably. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But there was no car. I'm not physically hurt. I'm fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Except she wasn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around at her surroundings. There was a couple sitting a couple tables away not speaking to one another. They were on their phones texting other people. An old man sat alone eating a steak with some wine. Kara turned left and suddenly met striking eyes that held her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a woman. Looking straight at her. With a raised eyebrow, she leaned back in her chair like she owned the place. She looked at Kara with a confused smile, but one that was calculating as well. Like she didn't know what Kara was doing but was willing to sit back and watch. The woman looked expensive. She screamed sophistication. Her hair was done in a neat ponytail, a pair of black Ray-Ban's perched on her head. She wore a tight sheath dress. It was dark red like her lips and Kara decided she really liked that color. Or maybe she just liked it on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara went back to the woman's eyes. That raised eyebrow was still very much waiting for her and Kara looked around her. The woman was definitely looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is something wrong with my face?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara ran a hand through her hair, thinking it was tousled or something. She brushed her cheeks and around her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rao, if I look like a mess before I eat, wonder what would happen after. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman gave her a questioning gesture then pointed at the seat in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked around her once more. There was no one besides her in that direction. She looked back at the woman and found her gesturing to come over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara placed a finger on her chest and mouthed the word, "Me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was met with a roll of her eyes and with that action she suddenly realized how green they were. Forest green. But also a bit lighter than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bore into her. Frown deepening the longer Kara just sat there. And so, Kara relented. She got up and walked towards the woman's table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you are. What on Earth were you doing sitting on another table?" the woman asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that voice. That voice struck something in Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I know this woman. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"There... I am?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a seat, darling. I only have you for the lunch hour and that's barely enough,” the woman said as she opened a folded napkin and placed it in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara opened and closed her mouth, looking around her to see if there were any hidden cameras or people watching. Everyone went about their business.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way I’m associated with this woman!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For the last time, she looked around before feeling like she should simply go with the flow. She dragged her seat back, sat down, and tucked herself closer to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From that moment, she decided she would nod and smile to whatever the women said and hopefully get away with her paying for lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She sure looks like she could afford it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What took you so long?" the woman asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stuttered, "I ummm forgot?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman scoffed, "Hmm. Guess I'd just have to leave you something to remember me by."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-Wha...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara didn't have a chance to complete, because next thing she knew, a soft foot was running over the back of her calf. The action caused her to jerk her knee up, rattling the spoons and plates, and spilling a bit of wine. Kara was halfway out of her seat, scared shirtless of this woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was merely met with a smirk, "Playing hard to get?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-wha- No!" Kara hissed, slowly sitting back down, "I don't know who you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so it's foreplay that you want, baby," the woman husked, foot returning to Kara's calf and going up, up, up... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-woah!" Kara's knee jerked up again, more wine spilling. But this time, she couldn't jump out of her chair. Because just as this woman's foot made contact in between Kara's thighs, a waitress came by to take her order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara clutched at the stranger's foot from under the table nervously and coughed a little to cover her grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have another glass of the Chateau Cheval Blanc, please," the woman said, mumbling her next words, "Since most of it was very much spilled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right away, Ms. Luthor." The waitress turned to Kara. "And for you, ma'am?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Water," Kara blurted, a little too fast, a little too high pitched. "Just water, please," she added, clutching at the foot that was trying to do sinful things under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." The waitress nodded and walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Parched, baby?" the woman asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea who you are!" Kara whispered. "This is not a game! I woke up in-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here's your wine, Ms. Luthor." The waitress came with two glasses. "And your water." she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Kara said kindly, taking a sip of the water to clear her mind. With the waitress gone, Kara wanted to continue where she left off. To tell this </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman </span>
  </em>
  <span>that-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're wearing your ring," the woman said, with a clear frown on her face. Her foot slowly retreating from its place to Kara's relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kara didn't miss that scowl. Like she didn't like the ring being there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought we agreed you'd take it off when we were together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly it hit Kara like a ton of bricks. One look at the woman's hand, and it confirmed that Kara was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>married to this woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But from what was happening under the table... </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shirt! I have a mistress?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face expression showed absolute shock as she gave the woman a once over. It made sense. The secret looks. The whispering. The sinful playfulness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked around her before leaning in and whispering, "Are we sleeping together?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman gave her a questioning raised eyebrow, "Well, there's not much sleeping involved per se." she smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gulped, "Are you my..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman clearly enjoyed whatever game this was, "Fuck buddy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara jerked her knee again under the table, causing more wine to spill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, for the love of!" the woman exclaimed, clearly annoyed, "Do you know how expensive this-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope!" Kara shouted, causing several heads to turn her way. She got out of her chair, and walked backwards, pointing at the woman and keeping her in her sight. "No, no, no. I'm not this... This person!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?!" the woman called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kara wanted out. She dashed through the door out into the hot sunlight. She loved the sun, it gave her comfort. She ran towards an alleyway behind the restaurant and jumped into the sky, flying as high as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. So, basically I found out quite a bunch of things about myself. I'm married, I have a mistress who I'm cheating with, I can fly, people call me Supergirl, I like the sun, and I'm sleeping with a crazy lady. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kara was still very much hungry. It felt like she hadn't eaten in days. She flew to the other side of National City for food in order to avoid that lady at all costs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever she landed somewhere, people looked at her like she had sprouted another head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was flying not a common thing around here? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was too hungry to dwell on it. She saw a hotdog stand on the street and almost flew towards it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hiya there, what can I getcha M- Supergirl!" the man behind the stand choked when he raised his head up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara could never get used to that. She didn't understand the reactions she was getting. Did she normally not interact with people at all? Or maybe she really wasn't this Supergirl person and whoever this person was not-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach grumbled loudly. She really really was too hungry to think about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled nervously, "Yup, it's me. Can I please get a hotdog?" she asked, before changing her mind. "Actually make that two," she said, pulling out some dollars from her wallet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stared at her with an opened mouth, still frozen by the fact that Supergirl was ordering a hotdog from him, "Y-yeah. O-of course. Coming right up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara watched as he picked up a hotdog with the pair of tonsils. She licked her bottom lip in anticipation, stomach rumbling again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she was handed the holy hotdog, she downed her first one in one bite. Not even caring to put any ketchup or mustard. She wasn't even sure if she liked them. The second hotdog was eaten in precisely two bites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put two fingers up with chipmunk cheeks, "Two more please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded hesitantly. She ate the next two pretty much the same way and held up another two fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>17 hotdogs later, Kara was nearly full. Not quite, but nearly. When she asked for two more, the man showed her the empty pot. She pouted but paid him and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a nice day out. Most people around her looked a bit disgruntled by the heat, but Kara welcomed it. The sun felt good on her skin. Like it rejuvenated her. Gave her power. She had literally nowhere to go, or none that she remembered, so she sat on a park bench and thought about what she could piece together so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, first order of business, I probably need a phone. To help me get around the city. Maybe Google myself too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around. Where would someone happen to buy a phone from? Maybe if she-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God, it's Supergirl!" a teenage girl screeched, a little too loudly for Kara's sensitive ears, "Oh my God, oh my God!" Once again, there was some type of high pitched screech, "You're just randomly sitting down on a bench in the park with normal people clothes?! That's mind blowing!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caught Kara off balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Normal people clothes? What type of clothes would I normally be wearing?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at herself, she was decently covered, nothing odd about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should be wearing less clothes since it's hot? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I get a selfie? Please, please!" the girl who Kara had almost forgotten about pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the heck is a selfie?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stood there expressionless. Or rather her expression had a hint of confusion on it so it wasn’t completely expressionless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My Instagram followers would </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>somehow the girl kept talking, confusing Kara more and more with every word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, can I get a selfie with you?" the girl asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara silently nodded. A very unsure nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" the girl then sat on the bench next to Kara, put her phone at arm's length and smiled. And that's when Kara finally understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! We're taking a picture! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled for the picture, suddenly realizing that this was the very first time she had seen how she looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had blonde hair, flowing down her shoulders in waves. Blue eyes stared back at her and Kara didn't recognize the person behind them. It was like staring at someone in a magazine. No idea who they were but appreciating the beauty nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl took the picture and talked Kara up for a few more minutes. Kara sat there frozen, confused out of her mind as she nodded to things she didn't know whether or not to nod to. The girl laughed when Kara nodded at something in particular and Kara thought maybe she shouldn't have nodded there? Or maybe it was good that she nodded? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, it was all so confusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the girl had to go, she waved to Kara and walked away and Kara let out a sigh of relief. Kara continued to walk around the neighbourhood, wondering where she could get her hands on a phone. Several people were looking at her like she was wearing a clown nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled, imagining herself with a clown nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the stares and the looks became too much, Kara decided to listen in and figure out what it was they were weirded out by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman nudged her friend from across the street, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, hey. Look over there. That’s Supergirl, right? She’s just walking around.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is she wearing?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara found it odd, looking down at her choice of clothes. Looked normal enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to listen in on conversations around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that Supergirl?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Supergirl is crossing the street!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is she wearing?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom, look! Supergirl!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The more Kara listened, the more she realized people were concerned mainly about two things: what she was wearing and why she was walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to rectify that immediately. She walked into the first store she could find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, she came back out looking like a new person. The store didn't sell pants, but she did find a few items that appealed to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supergirl walked out and into the streets of National City wearing heart shaped sunglasses, a tank top that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm a snack. Come eat me.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a huge bag of popcorn clutched in one hand and a blueberry slushie in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's more like it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself, making her way to a nice looking bench under the sunlight. </span>
</p><p><span>“Now, where to find a cellphone?”</span> <span>She wondered to herself, looking around the park while shoveling popcorn into her mouth.</span></p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Kara felt an electric energy swoosh through her. She shook her head to clear away the weird feeling and something caught her eyes on the bench beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a phone.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Mxy swung his dangling feet from where he sat invisible on a traffic light. Playing that cellphone trick on her sure was fun. He smirked as people continued to recognize Kara as Supergirl and point out that she wasn't wearing her suit.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Come to think of it, these Kryptonians look much less harmful without their silly blue suits,” he said to himself, chuckling lightly when Kara sat on a park bench. “I think we can make this a little more thrilling.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He thought of several candidates in his mind before settling on a flame throwing monster. He sloshed his hands around, creating sparks between his fingers and a blue fog that swayed between one hand to the next. When he felt his magic was ready, he released it onto the street just across from Kara. </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Fire lit across the sky of National City as the monster conjured a flame from his hands and shot it into the crowd. The people dispersed immediately, running away for their life until the fire blasted through a car and rocked it off the ground a few inches. The sound of glass shattering everywhere echoed and combined with the screams from the people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara watched with enticed eyes, shoveling popcorn into her flooded mouth as a fire hydrant was thrown into the air. The live action movie played in front of her and at one point she lifted up her heart-shaped sunglasses to get a glimpse of the fireworks happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look! Over there on the bench! Is that...?" a woman shouted from the crowd, "It's Supergirl! Over there!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several heads turned towards Kara's direction, eyes narrowing to observe whether or not that really was Supergirl sitting down on a bench in jeans and a tank top eating popcorn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh God! It is! It's Supergirl!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is she doing?" someone asked skeptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's..." there was an unsure pause, "Eating popcorn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Supergirl!" the woman called out loudly, gaining Kara's attention away from the monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Kara answered with an innocent expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked innocent. But it was mostly clueless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Supergirl, that monster is terrorizing the city! You have to stop him!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara's eyes widened, "Who, me?" she pointed at herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several confused faces looked at her, frozen. No one dared to ask the obvious questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman spoke up again, "Yes! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara slowly popped a single popcorn into her mouth as she thought that through. She raised a single eyebrow in question, "Why?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alien yanked another fire hydrant from the ground, creating a fountain of water splashing everywhere. The hydrant was flung in the air only to land crashing down on the hood of a car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone screamed at the sound and flinched down. Some ran away. The woman speaking to Kara, however, continued the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're Supergirl! You save people!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara thought about it for a few seconds, popping a few more kernels in her mouth, "I dunno. It kinda seems like something the police could handle. I've kinda had a long day." Kara scoffed, "Actually, you wouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>the day I had!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another car was flung in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I woke up in a completely different city not knowing where I was!" Kara began narrating, while all around her people screamed and ran for their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I literally woke up and there were a bunch of people just staring at me. It freaked me out a little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The police arrived and set up a perimeter, officers aiming their guns at the alien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But here's where it gets interesting. I couldn't remember my own name!" Kara exclaimed, not noticing the woman looking at her like she had just sprouted another head. "Well, I know my name's Supergirl, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But a couple of hours ago, I had no forkin clue! It threw me in a doozy for a while. But I managed to figure it out." Kara grinned, "I think I'm doing pretty good, considering. I'm not freaking out like I thought I would be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked up from her popcorn to realize that the woman she was talking to had run off screaming. Presumably from the alien and not from Kara's bizarre story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She casually went back to watching her movie. Just then, the sound of helicopters blared through the air as several black ops agents slid down from the choppers and aimed heavily-advanced weapons at the alien. Kara watched in wonder. On the back of their bulletproof vests, the letters DEO were printed in bold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, this is getting interesting." she noted, smiling, "Gonna need more popcorn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monster howled loudly as one of the agents shot a tranquilizer dart into its thick neck. It plucked the dart from its neck and flung it off with a finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the agents - who seemed to be the leader - shouted out orders and all her agents began to run and get into formation. They surrounded the monster and waited for orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now," she shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Metallic looking ropes shot from their guns and wound their way around the monsters limbs. It struggled and began to growl, ready to pull at its arms and feet that were tied down. But just then, a current of electricity shot through the ropes and shocked the monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three tranquilizer darts were shot in the air and pricked the monster in different places on its skin causing a dizzy spell. He grunted weakly before falling to his knees and plummeting down face first into the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people of National City cheered as the monster was dealt with and the catastrophe was over. Kara frowned, not appreciating that her movie was cut short. She didn't like the way that they dealt with the big fella. They could have just reasoned with him and asked him point blank why he was in a bad mood to begin with. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe people are also complaining about what he's wearing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shrugged and finished the last of her popcorn and slushie. She whistled and looked around her, enjoying the beautiful sunny day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That one lead agent was eyeing her from afar. She took off her helmet and Kara saw short red hair in a buzz cut be revealed. The woman narrowed her eyes at her, like she was trying to recognize her and Kara did the only reasonable thing she could think of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stuck her tongue out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe she was just bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzzcut lady gawked, only to throw her helmet on the ground and March right towards Kara. She started speaking to Kara all the way from where she was, miles away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you doing there?!" she hissed. "Why aren't you in your suit?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara arched an eyebrow at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suit? Do I normally wear a business suit everywhere I go? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman got closer, now only a bus-length away from Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And what's with people and what I'm wearing?! I could wear whatever I want! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara, where are your fucking glasses?!" the woman hissed, walking angrier if that was even possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, hold on. What? Who the hell is Kara? And I wear glasses?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara squinted her eyes at a tree far away to test her vision. She could see the little bird sitting on the branch of a tree miles and miles away. Could even see the tiny caterpillar crawling on one of those branches. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's gotta mean my eyesight’s fine, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman finally reached where Kara sat, eyeing Kara before her eyes dragged down to the popcorn, then back to Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara decided that she was scared of this woman. Just like she was scared of that other woman from the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is it with scary gorgeous women following me around?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” The woman in question reprimanded, grabbing Kara’s arm and pulling her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Easy there," Kara exclaimed, not fully realizing that she could not be dragged if she didn’t want to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But dragged she was, under a few trees in a secluded part of the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you wearing?!” the woman asked her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That ticked Kara off, “Okay, that’s it! Why is everyone so concerned about what it is that I’m wearing?!! It’s not such a big deal!” Kara looked down at her top and pulled the ends up to read it again, “I think it’s funny. If you don’t, then that’s on you for not appreciating a nice joke on a nice shirt.” she puffed out, rolling her eyes, “Whoever you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was met with crossed arms and a dangerous raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is it with women in my life and their perfect scary eyebrows?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara, this isn’t funny. You’re out h-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all. My name’s Supergirl. I don’t know who this Kara is.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara </span>
  </em>
  <span>interrupted, with a finger pointed up in emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman sighed, the way an older sibling would when they have to babysit their younger sibling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Supergirl! Where are your glasses?! Why isn’t your hair in that ponytail thing you do?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gawked at her, a choked sound coming out of her open mouth, “And waste these perfect curls?” she pointed at her hair, “Uh-uh no way!” she shook her head, “I’m having an awesome hair day and I am certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>putting it up in a ponytail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stood there with a frozen expression, mouth open and eyes wide. “Are you drunk?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gasped, “If you mean drunk on this beautiful sunny day, then the answer is yes! You’re the one who needs to take a handful of chill pills!” she exclaimed, dramatically, “Whoever you are, that is.” she then narrowed her eyes and leaned in to whisper, “Were you not hugged enough as a child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara, I don’t know what’s gotten into you or if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the third time, I’m not this Kara person you think I am. My name is Supergirl. Look it up.” Kara rolled her eyes, “I suggest you go find your Kara and ruin </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>day instead. I’m out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Kara bent her knees and blasted into the sky.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Once again, Kara was forced to go to the other side of the city to avoid a crazy person. She sat at the edge of the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings that had a huge L on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spot felt somewhat familiar. Like she usually frequented it. She even traced her finger on a particular indent in the bricks that matched her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found it oddly comforting that she wasn't freaking out about whatever was happening to her. Any other person would have freaked out by now, trying to figure out their life, who they were, why they couldn't remember anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kara decided that she liked the quiet. No one to question her decisions, no one to judge her choices. She didn't need to explain herself to anyone. It felt somewhat like a new found freedom. Like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders before this but now she didn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in no hurry to find out who she was. She just wanted to bask a little longer in the silence of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved the sun. And for now, that was the only thing she needed to know about herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re up there,” someone said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was familiar. But Kara couldn’t pinpoint the exact familiarity. The exact reason behind why it was familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you flying towards the roof. I heard you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe someone who also had super hearing abilities?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the other building for any apartments with balconies. There were a few, but none close enough for someone to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can even see your boots, you know." the person chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara followed the sound, it was closer than she thought it would be. It came from... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down and saw the crazy restaurant lady waving from a balcony below her. It looked like the top floor of the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How the forking heck did she find me?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This woman was crazy. Beyond crazy. Kara can't deal with her right now. She was married. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To whom, exactly, she wasn't sure. But she was married. And that was worth something for her. Or at least she felt that it did. She wasn't entirely sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing that she was sleeping with this woman while still being married to someone else was apparently something that she did before her memory vanished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what kind of person did that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she a bad person before all of this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You left me at the restaurant, baby, and I didn't really like it. I tried calling, but it kept going to voicemail," the woman continued speaking to her. Kara could've sworn she heard a pout in her voice, "Are you avoiding me, darling?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Kara answered from where she sat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw the perfectly styled eyebrow rise all the way from where she sat. "You know I can't hear you, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Kara's attention, "Oh, I forgot. Well, then in that case," She paced herself, getting ready to get a few things off her chest. "I think you're gorgeous. And I feel if I come down there I'm gonna be extremely tempted to do stuff I shouldn't. Because I'm married." she creased her eyebrows together in question, "You wouldn't happen to know who my wife/husband is, would you? I feel like the mistress always knows who the other person is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman huffed in frustration, "Darling, come down. Let's talk about whatever is happening like adults."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara thought really hard about it. This woman, this scary but beautiful woman seemed to really know her. And even though Kara had decided she didn't want to know who she was for just a little longer, she did want to take a small peek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara sighed. Right before she pushed herself off the ledge and let herself fall. She heard the small gasp that left the woman's lips as Kara fell all the way until only an inch above the balcony floor, where she hovered and softly landed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't do that. You know how much it scares me when you do that!" the woman had a hand to her chest, just where her heart was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kara couldn't help but listen in. She focused her ears to the beating inside the woman's chest and felt her breath be taken by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded beautiful. This beautiful woman's heartbeat sounded absolutely beautiful. A rhythm that calmed Kara down like nothing else had. It felt familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman leaned closer and used her thumb to wipe on Kara's cheek, "Were you out saving people from a fire again? You have black soot on your face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked at her confused. A permanent frown placed on her face whenever she was around this woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the frown was mostly an observant one. Her eyes merely studied the gestures and actions of this woman like she wanted to memorize them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just in case. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman held her eyes, worried, "Is everything alright?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara just stood there watching her. Memorizing her features from moss green eyes down to her cheeks and then further down to soft ruby lips. She observed her chiseled jaw that led down to a small chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m married," Kara finally said huskily. It was the only thing that was worth saying. Realizing that, as beautiful and gorgeous as this woman was, Kara lived by a code. And just because she couldn't remember the person she was married to, it didn't mean it didn't count. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone out there was waiting for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman gasped mockingly, a hand to her chest in feign shock, "You are?! Shocking." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It annoyed Kara how this woman could just brush it off like that, "I’m really married. Like, to a person." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A person too?" came another sarcastic comment, "Lucky woman." she smirked, stepping closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you okay with this?" Kara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you’re just too hard to resist." the woman ran a finger from Kara's exposed elbow, all the way up her Bicep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s no excuse!" Kara exclaimed. It didn't go unnoticed that she didn't back away from the woman's touch. In fact, it felt good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s my excuse," the woman whispered, watching her finger trace over Kara's shoulder until it dipped down to her collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara felt her breath hitch. Her chest rising heavily as the feather-like touch of this woman's finger traced up and down the rippling muscles of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was her perfume. It was intoxicating. It smelled of expensive hotel rooms and erotic nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about this woman was sinful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must say," the woman continued to whisper, eyes never leaving her own finger dipping down until she latched onto the collar of Kara's tank top, "I do love the new look."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara swallowed down slowly, "People kept complaining about what I was wearing until I was fed up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet you were." The woman smirked, "But this..." she took a deep breath, eyes tracing over every muscle that was exposed, "This is very delicious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shrugged, "I just like that it's comfy. Like the sun on my skin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm. I know how much you love the sun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked at her with a confused smile, "I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so confused. She was clearly married, but this woman obviously knew her well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it were for the wrong reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stepped closer into her space, circling her arms around Kara's neck and whispering into her ear, "How about you ditch that wife of yours and we can elope together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara lifted her eyes to the sky and sighed, “This is all so confusing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman gave her a sultry smile before stepping even closer, tightening her arms around Kara’s neck, “Let me be very very clear then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly Kara felt lips press onto hers. Kara let out a small surprised breath, feeling this woman’s lips on her own did things to her heartbeat. The kiss was sensual. It tasted of cherry lipstick and a lingering hint of espresso on her tongue. Kara decided she loved it. She hated that she loved it but God help her, she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman broke the kiss with a secret smile, “I have never wanted anyone, the way I want you,” she whispered, staring at Kara’s lips, before moving to her eyes, “Is that clear enough for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a hard woman to say no to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small chuckle before, “I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Kara could answer, something caught the woman’s attention behind Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like there’s another fire that needs you, Supergirl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara turned to see black smoke coming from a building in the distance. She looked back at the woman and gave her a raised eyebrow, “Don't you guys have firefighters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman regarded her with a frozen smile, her expression shocked. "Well, this is new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shrugged, “I'm trying a lot of new things, lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman didn’t seem to believe Kara was serious, “Baby, that building needs you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shrugged again, “And firefighters need their jobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another confused stare was directed at Kara, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara scoffed, “Not really but who's counting, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman still seemed under the impression that Kara was joking. She got over her shock with a calculating smile, “How about this? You go and take care of that building and I'll make sure to take care of you later. Make it worth your while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara considered it. For half a second. But as good as that kiss was, Kara still had morals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Married, remember?” she put her hand up and pointed at the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman frowned, “You’re still wearing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That felt like a punch to the face to Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The nerve on this woman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara, you can't go around wear-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, WHAT?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just call me?” Kara interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the woman didn’t hear her, more focused on the ring, “We agreed that you wouldn't wear-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stepped into her space, a serious look on her face, “What's my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just answer the question. What's my name?” she said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of heavy silence between them as Kara processed that. “Not... Supergirl?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman seemed even more confused by the question, "You're both."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! Well this is some interesting turn of events!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked off to the side, "Interesting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, you're scaring me. What's going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara decided that she could get a few more things out of the way, “Do you know where I live? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman hesitated for a heartbeat before she answered, “1025 King's Street. Apartment 4D.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally! I'm no longer a homeless person. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara had one more thing she needed to know, “Last question, what's your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena Luthor.” the woman - Lena - said, her expression worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded her head once, "Lena. It suits you," she said, before flying off and leaving a very confused Lena Luthor on her balcony.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Well, this is much more like it!" Kara cheered, walking around the empty apartment. It was filled with her things. True, she didn’t remember said things that she possessed.  But they were apparently hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit big for her taste. It looked like it had a touch of both cozy but expensive. Modern furniture but specific artwork. As though two people were living there. The living room was an open space design that flowed smoothly into the kitchen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just beside the floor to ceiling balcony windows sat a sleek black piano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gawked eyes widening, "I have a grand forking piano?!" she exclaimed, wondering if she knew how to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a bit disappointed to find that there was no one here waiting for her. On the flight over, she had been excited at the prospect of meeting her wife. The person she was married to. The love of her life. The person she shared this apartment with. She expected tears, long hugs and maybe even a few kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no one was waiting for her back home. No one greeted her when she walked through the door. The apartment was merely filled with silence and more questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at least she wasn't homeless anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door burst open with a bang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put your hands in the air, now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara turned around to find one of the two women who she had flown away from today. The one with short red hair. The scary one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was extra scary this time around because she was holding up a gun pointed at Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara groaned out loud, throwing her head back and letting out her dramatic groan to the sky,  "Oh, come on! Not you again! You are a very angry woman and your vibe is really messing with my good hair day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman held the gun tightly, aiming at Kara like she was a fugitive, "I said, hands up!" she shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay. Hands are going up." Kara sighed, putting her hands up in surrender, "I'm not entirely sure how the law works here in this city, but I'm pretty sure you need a warrant to enter people's homes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That statement caused a raised eyebrow from the woman, "What are you talking about? This isn't your place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara raised a similar eyebrow, "Yeah it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it isn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, this woman was getting on Kara's nerve, "Yeah, it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it isn't!" The woman looked equally frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's mine," a voice suddenly said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An expensive-looking woman walked in through the door, looking as elegant as the first two times Kara ran into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great! Now both of the women I flew away from are here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You!" Kara gasped,  "You tricked me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena eyed her closely, "I did. I gave you this address because you were acting odd. More than usual. It made me suspicious. And I didn't want to lead you to Kara's place." she then looked at the other woman, "That's when I called you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait a minute." the other woman cut off the conversation. She looked at Lena but kept her gun pointed at Kara. "This isn't your address. You live in the Ovation Building down west."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena thinned her lips. "You're right. This isn't my place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara sighed dramatically, looking up to the ceiling, "For the love of pizza, whose place is this?!" she asked. Then frowning, she mumbled to herself, "Wait, do I like pizza?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked at her, eyes observing as though contemplating whether to confess the truth, "It's ours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Kara deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" the other woman said, gun faltering a little down from her aim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena let out a breath from her nose, clearly not wanting to do something but being forced to due to the situation. She pulled a chain from around her neck and showed a ring that hung from the chain, hidden beneath her shirt. "We're married," she said to Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" both women said again, this time much louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena arched a perfect eyebrow, "Why the hell are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>surprised? It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea!" she pointed at Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara choked, eyes wide and frightened, "This whole time I thought you were my mistress!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I beg your pardon!" Lena looked very offended, and she looked like the type of woman you didn't want to offend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You literally called yourself my 'Fuck buddy'!" Kara defended herself, gesturing towards Lena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a joke!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s eyes kept widening more, “You told me to ditch my wife so we could elope together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's called foreplay!” Lena shouted back, then a little hesitant she said, “We sometimes pretend that we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not finish that sentence!” the other woman scolded, pointing an angry finger at Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was still very much confused, “I asked you if we were sleeping together and you said yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Lena hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara heard a groan from the other woman but chose to ignore it, “Then why were you so annoyed when you saw I was wearing my ring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you're not supposed to be wearing it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gave her a questioning look, “Well, why the heck not? I thought we were married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s frustration seemed to be bubbling over, “Because we got married in secret! How do you not remember any of this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention.” Kara put her index finger up, no longer whispering angrily. She spoke her next words very casually. “I may or may not have amnesia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come again?” Lena snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shrugged, “Amnesia. You know, when you lose your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what amnesia is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stepped back in fear, “Sheesh. You're scary.” she mumbled under her breath, “No wonder I agreed to marry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed, fisting her hands at her sides, “What do you mean you have amnesia?” She spoke slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked from one woman to the other, “I mean... I don't know who either of you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red haired woman finally spoke up, "Wait. You don't know me? I'm your sister!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked at her, her pupils turning into little hearts from how excited she got, "You are?! I have a sister?!" she awed at the new information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman holsted back her weapon and extended her hand, "I’m Alex by the way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shook her hand with a child-like grin, "Nice to meet you. I’m Kara. I think. Or Supergirl." she frowned, "I'm still working on who I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't we all," Alex responded, "And I already know who you are. My memory is just fine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both heard a sigh come from Lena who stood there watching the whole interaction, "If you're both finished with meeting one another, shall we get back?" she asked, eyebrow raised. She looked at Kara, "So, you have no recollection whatsoever about either of us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope." Kara simply answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena Luthor looked very much baffled, "Well, why didn't you say something!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did! You were too busy trying to have sex with me! Not to mention playing footsie und-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, woah!" Alex cried out, "Too much information. Stop!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena blushed. "Okay, I can see how that might not have been the best course of action. But in my defense, it wasn't the first time we've done such things at restaurants." she looked away, muttering her next words, "In fact, that restaurant is actually our favorite because the table cloths go all the way-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah!" Alex shouted, "Again! Too much information!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smirked, "Married and kinky, huh? I'm livin' the life!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex just had about enough, "Shut up! Both of you! My turn to talk." she pointed at her sister, "Kara, what was the last thing you remember?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, the last-" Alex looked up, considering it. She then shook her head, "Fine. What was the first thing you remember?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara thought about it, "Well, I woke up in Gotham."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gotham?! What the hell were you doing in Gotham!" Alex asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shrugged, "How am I supposed to know! I just told you the first thing I remember was waking up in Gotham."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right. All right. Then what happened?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara recalled what happened, “Well, just the usual things that would normally happen after a person wakes up with no memory of who they are.” she began to list the things chronologically, counting on her hand. “Started walking around. Had a tiny panic attack in an alleyway about not knowing my name. Went through my belongings. Found nothing to tell me who I was. Tried-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That!” Alex exclaimed, “There! Didn’t you find your ID in your wallet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. No ID.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena frowned. “That’s quite odd. You always carry your ID everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded, “Exactly! You're so paranoid about your ID that you have a photocopy of it that you carry on you all the time. Not to mention a picture of your ID on your phone! Someone must have snatched it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe someone just robbed me when I was passed out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shook her head, "But why would they take your ID. it doesn’t make any sense. They could’ve just taken the whole wallet, then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good point." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn’t you have your phone?" Alex asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena frowned, "How about pictures? There’s a picture of the two of us you carry in your wallet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No pictures either." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked deep in thought, "It’s almost like someone didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>you knowing who you were right away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed, "But why? What's the point to all this? If they wanted to take down Supergirl then they could’ve just killed her. Why go through the trouble of knocking out a kryptonian and then erasing her memories." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Kara's attention. Her eyes widened, "I’m sorry, killing who now? Why are we talking about people killing me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m sorry to break it to you, darling, but there are many people out there who’d like nothing more than to get rid of you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara's jaw dropped, "What? Why? I seem like a really nice person! Am I not as nice as I think I am?" she looked from one woman to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both women stayed silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara kept turning her head left and right, looking from one woman to the other, "Well? Am I not a nice person?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex spoke up, cringing a little before speaking. "Well....." she dragged on, as though trying to find the words to break it to Kara. "You know in fairytales how there's always a hero and a villain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded hurriedly, "Mhmm. Yeah. What about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the villain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara choked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena choked for an entirely different reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex continued her ruse, "Yeah. You like to rain down death and destruction on everyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena avoided Kara's eyes as Kara continued to look from one woman to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was having the time of her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You eat innocent people for dinner." Alex nodded, and ended with, "National City is your bitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara made a loud gasping choking sound. Lena wanted to put her out of her misery simply because she was afraid she would get whiplash from how fast her head was turning left and right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex honestly looked like this was the most fun she's had in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alex." Lena warned, "I think you've had your fun." she said, even though she was barely keeping her smile hidden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed, "Come on! I had so many good ones!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara's horrified look was now turned into a confused one. "What's going on?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed, "You're the resident hero of National City."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I thought-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I was just messing with you. Only the bad people want you gone. Most people actually like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was back to her horrified expression. Her mouth opened and closed and her eyes went wide. She was frozen silent for a few seconds before blowing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You! Why would-" she groaned out loud, clearly picturing herself punching Alex in her head. She then calmed herself down and looked at Alex with an annoyed expression, "No wonder past me doesn't tell you things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was funny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was mean. I'm not telling you things from now on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed, "I can't believe I'm dealing with this." she muttered to herself. She walked towards the bar and poured herself some scotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was very mean!" Kara exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was hilarious. If Kelly were here, she'd appreciate how funny it was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wa-" Kara stopped, "Who's Kelly?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "She's my girlfriend," she mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww." Kara put her hands up to her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You've already met her but I could totally introduce her to you again, if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara screeched, "I’d love to!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both bonded over something, finally found something they could not fight about. And they both suddenly realized that Lena was very very silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frighteningly so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at her and found her eyeing them both with a raised eyebrow, sipping on a glass of scotch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you two just about done?" Lena asked slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara and Alex both thinned their lips in guilt. They nodded quickly to the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena directed her attention to her wife, "Kara. Please continue with what happened." she ordered. "Anything unusual happened today?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara thought about it before remembering, "Actually yes. A couple of weird things, now that I'm thinking about it." she furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "When I needed a cellphone, but didn't know where to buy one, a phone just sorta materialized beside me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena and Alex were both silent, processing Kara's words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean..." Alex frowned, "Materialized?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shrugged, "I mean, one minute I was sitting on a bench needing a cellphone, and the next thing I knew, there was one right there beside me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Did you conjure the thing?" Alex asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know! I'm the one with no memories, remember?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena then decided to speak, "Perhaps, we're looking at things the wrong way." she looked at Alex, "Could this be a Kryptonian thing. Maybe a new power she's developing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex thought about it, "Not that I know of." she commented, before looking at her sister, "Have you tried conjuring other things?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys. I really don't think this is something that I'm doing. I can only fly and hear things really well. Those are my superpowers. Not..." she cringed, "Conjuring things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena and Alex looked at each other, eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex snickered, "Should I tell her or do you wanna do the honors?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked distraught, looking at Kara worriedly. She walked towards Kara slowly, holding her eyes, "Kara..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, darling?" Kara answered, trying out the word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena frowned, "Don't call me darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara backed up at the sudden response, "What? Why not?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never call me darling. I call you darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? I felt like it sounded really natural."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara pursed her lips, "So, what do I normally call you then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena blushed, "Well..." she threw a side glance to Alex before looking back to her wife, "You call me baby. Or love. Sometimes sweetheart. And umm..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And?" Kara was grinning from ear to ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena felt the heat rise in her cheeks, "Beautiful. You call me beautiful," she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara continued to grin, her smile wide and bright, eyes gleaming playfully, "So I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>smooth, then," she gloated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena cleared her throat, "You are." she continued to stutter and blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not wrong, you know." Kara whispered, "You're beautiful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena was reddening with embarrassment. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked down at her lips, suddenly wanting to kiss her. Suddenly realizing that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to kiss her without feeling the guilt of being married. Lena's own eyes darted down Kara's lips before going back up. They drifted closer to one another, eyes-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Luthor. Are you gonna tell her or are you just gonna continue to be a teenage lovesick mess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena straightened up and pulled away from Kara, taking a step back and swallowing down. She looked up at Kara, “Darling...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, beautiful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena blushed all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex groaned, “Oh for the love of God! You guys are hopeless!” she shouted, walking in between them so she can look her sister in the eyes, “You.” she pointed at Kara, “You have more than two powers. Flying and hearing people are not your only superpowers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have X-ray vision.” Alex began to count on her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laser eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freeze breath.” Alex had three fingers up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now you’re just making stuff up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Super-strength. The kind where you could probably lift up a blue whale and do bicep curls with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s done it to me a few times, actually,” Lena mentioned subconsciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at her, cringing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked at her, smiling crazily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex went back to listing Kara’s superpowers, “You have healing abilities. Bulletproof skin.” she had six fingers up, “Not to mention the flying and the super hearing. That’s eight. Hmmm. What else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stamina,” Lena mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ewww!” Alex exclaimed. “Keep it in your pants, Luthor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked away, “You try being married to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I barely have energy to go to work anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked physically in pain, "Stop giving me sexual information about my sister!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena crossed her arms and looked away. Alex didn't miss the way she eyed Kara's biceps, licking her lips as she did, before she looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex rolled her eyes and went back to listing superpowers, "You can also smell poison and drugs from miles away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like an airport dog?!" Kara exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex snickered, "Exactly like a dog." she continued her list, "Pretty much all of your senses are very much powered up. Also, contrary to you believing you're having a 'good hair day'" Alex wasn't ashamed of doing air quotes, "Your hair is always that perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara sported a delighted grin at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex ignored the grin. "You never ever get sick. More importantly, you never lose your memory out of the blue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a low blow," Kara mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And last but certainly not least..." Alex sighed, "You can breathe in outer space. But only for a limited time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more Alex mentioned aspects of Kara's powers, the more Kara's grin as well as her eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I try now?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not!" Lena reprimanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara turned pleading eyes to her wife, "But she said I could breathe over there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care what she said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara deflated, “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena let out a breath of relief, “Please do tell, why are we listing Kara’s powers again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex and Kara both thought about it for a second. It seemed everyone was lost on the point to all of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara brightened up when she remembered, ironic since she was the one with no memory. “Oh! You said that maybe I could conjure things now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shook her head, “I don’t see how that’s a possibility anymore. Kara, why don’t you just tell us more about those odd things that were happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded, “Well, when I landed here in National City, the first restaurant I went to was the one that Lena was waiting for me in. Like I happened to go into </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>restaurant at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact </span>
  </em>
  <span>time that I was supposed to meet Lena on that day. I mean, that's some coincidence!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s a coincidence,” Alex narrowed her eyes, “We’ve come across a few individuals that had transmutation abilities before. Maybe someone is altering the choices you’re making? I don’t know.  First we need to deal with your amnesia thing. Get you to the DE- umm I mean the FBI to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes, “Spare yourself the embarrassment. I've known about your little alien black ops organization since before knowing Kara was Supergirl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex narrowed her eyes, "Actually, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>you find out about Kara being Supergirl?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smirked, "She blurted it out to me when I first kissed her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex considered it for a second before she nodded, "Yup. Seems like my sister would do something like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She also asked me to marry her," Lena shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After your first kiss," Alex said, confirming that bit of information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded, "Mhmm. She even offered to get me a chunk of the moon if I said yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex wasn't surprised at all. "I can see that happening," she said casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was looking from one woman to the other, mouth dropped open, "Hey! Okay, I feel like I would have a bit more coolness than that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex and Lena ignored her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena continued, "And when I didn't give an answer, she said she was going to write the proposal on the moon big enough that I'll see it from down here on Earth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex snickered, "And apparently you said yes then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, no. We dated for a few months before-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cushion was hurled into the air and smashed in Kara's face, "You dated Lena Luthor for months without telling me?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!” Kara fought back, “No memory, remember?! I have no idea why past me would not tell you about dating Lena." She then mumbled the next part, "Especially since you're so chilled out and seem to be so cool with the idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, did you?" Kara didn't even hide her sarcasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes at them, "She asked me to marry her again after I was almost killed by Cadmus. My mother wanted a device I've been working on and she sent some of her goons after me. They kidnapped me and held me at a warehouse until Kara came and saved me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara raised her hand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked at the raised hand for a moment before speaking, "Yes, Kara?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Few questions," Kara pointed, "What's Cadmus? Why does your mother seem like not a very nice person? What is a goon? Does my mother-in-law like me? And why do bad people always use warehouses for kidnappings?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was dead silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex broke that silence with words of wisdom. "Just ignore her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara's jaw dropped at that, "The only reason she's telling this story is because I lost my memory! So, there!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex raised an eyebrow, "Was that supposed to be insulting to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it weren't for me having amnesia you wouldn't even have known that your sister was married! So-” Kara faltered a bit in her comeback, “there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex simply stood there unaffected by it all, “Again... I don't really see the diss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you!” Lena groaned. She’s starting to think that this conversation was going nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "So, you were held by Cadmus, but then Kara saved you. Was worried sick about you. Told you she couldn't live another day without you and she thought she had lost you,” Alex was making kissy faces while talking, “Yada Yada. Asks you to marry her and you - because of all the adrenaline pumping through your body - of course said yes after nearly dying. But you kept your marriage a secret because you know that Cadmus would probably use it against you. Yada Yada. And now here we are.” Alex thinned her lips in a tight smile, “All caught up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not what-” Lena began saying, “-actually that's exactly what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex rolled her eyes, "Of course you two would be the biggest cliché to ever walk this planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're the cliché! At least we're married!” Kara retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed, “Darling, please stop trying to insult her. Your comebacks are not particularly hurtful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Kara tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara leaned in, “I really thought that one-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shook her head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara tried explaining, “Because she’s not married. And it hurt because well we're marr-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shook her head once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara pouted. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that we've gotten my sister's lack of comebacks out of the way. We need to take you to the DEO. We'll run some tests to see if everything is okay in there,” she said, using her knuckles to knock on Kara’s head, “Well, 'okay' may be pushing it. We'll be lucky to find anything in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kara sat on a bed in the med bay swinging her head and waiting for her sister to come back with the test results. She watched Lena pace back and forth in front of her as though she was trying to create skid marks on the floor. Her head whipped right and left following her movement until Lena stopped abruptly and huffed out in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s taking them so long?!” Lena exclaimed, jaw clenching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Alex will come once she has something,” Kara replied calmly, getting distracted by a spider that was building its web in the far right corner of the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed, then walked to Kara, sat beside her and took her hand, intertwining their fingers together and looking in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was pulled away from her fascination with the spider to look down at their joined hands. She frowned, totally confused by the action. “Why are you holding my hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Lena turned to her, only to look down at their hands and jerk away suddenly. “Oh, I’m sorry. Force of habit, I suppose.” She clasped her own hands in her lap and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara thought about it for a few seconds before realization caught up with her. “Oh! We’re married!” she remembered out loud, “Holding hands. Yeah, I get it now. Sorry. My bad,” she ended with, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled sadly, “It’s not your fault. You don’t remember me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara didn’t like the sadness on her face. She didn’t like it at all. “I wish I did,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena noticed something from the glass door and immediately straightened up. “Here comes Alex,” she rasped out nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara saw the way her nails dug into her palms from how tight she was clenching her fists. She looked up to her face and saw her biting down on her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really was nervous. This woman who looked like she could lead an army of people and take down the whole patriarchy was nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara reached over and held her hand in hers. Lena was startled at the touch, and she looked down to see how their hands fit perfectly together. She looked up to find Kara smiling at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex walked in before any of them could say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got your test results,” she said, her eyes reading over the file.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Lena asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Odd," Alex mentioned, flipping the pages in the yellow folder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's odd?" Kara asked, eyes wide. "Is there something wrong with me? Am I dying?" her lips whimpered, "How long do I have?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked up at her with an annoyed look, "You're not dying. It's odd because there's nothing wrong with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. Nada. Zilch. You're as healthy as always."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stayed silent for a second before-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woohoo!" she jumped off the exam table and gawked at her sister. "I'm gonna live!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped in the air, forgetting she could fly for a second, and bumped her head on the roof. Kara looked up sheepishly at the head-shaped hole in the ceiling and chuckled, "Oops."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brushed off the cement powder from her head and flew back to the ground. Her eyes were still as wide as saucers, grin as excited as a child's is on Christmas eve. She used her super speed and suddenly appeared in front of Lena who was standing right beside the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena didn't know what hit her and there was no way to explain it other than... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara planted one on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held Lena's arms, pulled her closer, and pressed her lips to Lena's ending the kiss with a "Mwaa! I'm not dying!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran off, dancing the halls of the DEO telling confused agents how she wasn't dying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed, "No one said you were dying," she muttered to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex came up beside her, crossing her arms and watching her sister hug random people. "Is it just me, or is she worse without her memories?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is," Lena replied almost instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I thought." Alex nodded once. She turned to Lena, "I'm gonna go see how Winn's doing with getting us access to the traffic footage from Gotham." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena remained where she was, watching the woman she married flip upside down and walk on her hands from her excitement. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Jess. Yes, just move the boxes in that storage space to my office. I need to go through them." she said to her assistant on the phone. She listened to Jess speak but her eyes were watching her wife shove a whole pizza slice in her mouth. "No, just the three that are marked LL. The rest I’ll get to later,” Lena explained, “And please reschedule my meetings for today. I’ve come across an unexpected predicament that requires my attention. Thank you, Jess. That’ll be all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said ‘unexpected predicament’ was currently making love to her fourth slice of pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still at the DEO. Alex had gone over the surveillance cameras from Gotham. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Kara landed in Gotham, walked around before she dropped on the floor and apparently fainted. Alex looked at the street from all angles. She had Winn pull up heat signatures of the street in case there was something or someone who wasn't showing up on the surveillance footage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena used her L-Corp satellite imaging, which Winn drooled over and Alex scoffed at, to capture city wide images, land surface temperatures, reflectance, and uncommon weather changes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They put Kara through an x-ray machine, gave her an MRI scan, a CT scan, a bone scan, until Kara began thinking it was a game of how many scans she can do in one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absolutely nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A PET scan was done to show chemical and physiological changes in her body. Blood was drawn from Kara and when asked to supply other types of bodily fluids, she refused. Alex wasn’t about to argue with her since all the other tests gave negative results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Physically, Kara was in excellent health. Mentally, she had no memories at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex wasn't able to ask Clark for help because he was on another Earth and won’t be back until tomorrow or the day after and she wasn’t about to tell Eliza and have her worry so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all exhausted. Except Kara, of course. Kara was asking for more scans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, standing a few feet away from the woman who just finished her first pizza box and was starting on her second, Lena was beginning to think that maybe it was simply a Kryptonian thing. Which was why she asked Jess to move her brother's boxes from storage to her office. She had gone through them when she first moved to National City and kept them under lock and key in a storage facility that can't be traced back to her. Lex had multiple journals written about Kryptonian physiology. He had information that Lena guessed even the DEO didn't have access to. And she had a feeling that those journals might help her figure out what it was that Kara was going through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked towards the woman, sitting beside her on the sofa in the medical facility of the DEO headquarters. Lena grabbed a napkin from the table and turned Kara's face towards her. She wiped the corner of Kara's mouth that was painted red with tomato sauce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm not done eating," Kara complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena wiped the other corner of her mouth while she spoke, "I'm well aware. Doesn't mean you have to look like the Joker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A lovely individual," Lena replied sarcastically. There was a smudge on Kara's cheek that wouldn't budge and Lena put all her concentration on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was I friends with them?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Friends with whom?" Lena was only partially listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Lena replied, finally satisfied when Kara's cheek was all clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She discarded the napkin and sat back on the sofa, thinking. She had a whole multi-billion dollar research company at her disposal and yet she couldn't for the life of her help her own wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lena?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Lena turned to her, pulled away from the daunting thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be alright,” Kara assured her, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena held her eyes, let herself be drowned by those baby blues. “I just can't figure out what happened. You're in perfect health. And yet you don't even remember me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, that’s what this is about?” Kara’s smile turned into a grin. “The fact that I don’t remember you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not!” Lena defended herself. But then her shoulders sagged a little in defeat. “But it’s just… It’s me! Kara, we’ve gone through so much together. We’ve had ups and downs and all sorts of challenges that we’ve overcome,” she narrated, taking a deep breath. “But you don’t remember any of it. What if you never remember any of it? What then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara chuckled softly. “So, we’ll make new memories,” she said as though it was that simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if we can’t?” Lena whispered hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara frowned at that. “Why wouldn’t we be able to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena chewed down on her lip nervously, contemplating whether or not she should voice out her thoughts to Kara, who knew nothing of her insecurities and her battles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The truth is, darling,” Lena started, looking away and deciding to focus on the box of pizza in front of them, “I’m not too sure if I’ll be able to convince you to fall in love with me a second time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There. She said it. Something that had been daunting on her as soon as she realized Kara had lost her memories. She felt selfish that she focused on her own dilemmas as opposed to focusing on Kara’s wellbeing but it was the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked at her like she had just muttered a joke that Kara didn’t quite understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes. “It’s silly, I know. But you don’t know what my last name has done to us. What difficulties we had to face to even begin to allow ourselves to admit to our feelings. It’s a whole Romeo and Juliet dilemma, if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara frowned before asking, “Romeo and Juliet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked at her before remembering, “Oh, right. No memories. Nevermind then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara held up a finger, “Wait right here,” she said, before completely vanishing before Lena’s eyes and Lena was swept with a gush of wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precisely three seconds later, Kara appeared sitting cross-legged on the sofa and head buried in a green Penguin edition book of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They die in the end?! What kind of story is this?!" she exclaimed, snapping her head up towards Lena. "You're comparing us to these two idiots?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you just…" Lena pointed at the book, "Read the whole play?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked back at the book, flipping to the last page, before looking back up towards Lena. “You think we might kill each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not exactly what happened in the play…” Lena trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think we’re star-crossed lovers then?” Kara arched her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena opened her mouth for a few seconds before closing it back again. She frowned at getting lost in the metaphor she was trying to make earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not-” Lena huffed out in frustration, “I just mean our families were always meant more as enemies than anything else. And we had to overcome a lot of obstacles to get to where we are. Or rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she corrected herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara thought about Lena's words for a moment. A moment too long for Lena's liking and one that had her tapping her foot nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, our families are rivals?" Kara finally asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In a way, yes," Lena answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever been rivals?" Kara continued her train of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that I could think of, no," Lena answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have we ever tried killing each other?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not! I would never," Lena cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara took another moment and thought about it. Then, with a simple shrug, she said, "Then we're cool, dude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena arched an eyebrow, "Dude?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You got nothing to worry about. Chances are, if I don't get my memories back and we do this dating and getting married thing all over again…" Kara shrugged, "Then I'll probably fall in love with you again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena was speechless. For one, she had never been called </span>
  <em>
    <span>'dude'. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not by her wife and not by anyone for that matter. And the fact that Kara found it to be so simple that she would ultimately fall in love with her again… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a slap in the face for Lena at how simple it </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be. How she was overthinking the whole thing because of years of insecurity and complicated relationships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked at it simply. They fell in love once, they could do it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lena loved her all the more for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stuffed another slice of pizza down her throat and then looked at her. She mumbled something incomprehensible that caused Lena to arch an eyebrow and glare at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't talk with your mouth full," Lena reprimanded, grabbing another clean napkin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara swallowed the pizza slice thickly down her throat, clearly having forgotten to chew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said, can I go to Winnie and play on his computer?" Kara repeated more clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Winnie?" Lena asked as she once again began her task at wiping her wife's mouth from tomato sauce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara simply nodded, "Mhmm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena continued to wipe At Kara's mouth until she got all the pizza stains. She patted Kara's cheek and said, "Sure, darling. Just for a little bit and then we have to go home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara grinned, nodding quickly before bolting off the couch. She flipped onto her hands and began walking upside down like an acrobat until she reached Winn's desk. She flew into the air - still very much upside down - and hovered over Winn until she peeked her head in between Winn and his screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena leaned against the frame of a door as she watched Winn freak out, and flip back in his chair. In a blink of an eye, Kara rushed and caught him before his head made contact with the floor, giving him a sheepish guilty look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex came up beside her, crossing her arms and watching the chaos her sister was making as she accidentally stumbled onto Winn's keyboard and activated something that caused Winn to freak out even more. "So should I take her home, or do you wanna? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed, "No, I'll take her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck. You're gonna need it."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lena twisted her key and opened the door to their apartment. She and Kara walked inside and Lena immediately let out a long tired breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a long day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she could do with a nice glass of chardonnay to wash it all away. Kara looked around the place, nodding her head and letting out a long whistle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, this is where we live."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena turned her head towards her, having just set her purse and keys down. "Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a relative term. We bought this place a few weeks ago, actually." She smiled remembering the moment they walked in. She looked up to see Kara watching her. "We both very much still live in our own apartments to keep up appearances. But this place has become sort of a-" she looked for the word, "-rendezvous point for whenever we needed to get away from everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled, looking around again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena watched her with the corner of her eyes as she took in the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a nice place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an open space, with big, expansive windows and expensive furniture. Already, It felt like home, even though they’ve only been living here for a few weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like it," Kara said. "It's nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena scoffed, shrugging off her coat and hanging it. "You hated it at first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara snapped her head towards her, "I did?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm." Lena nodded with raised eyebrows, "You wanted to live on a farm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara cringed. "Really? Why would I ever want that?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena chuckled. "I wouldn't know." She made her way to the liquor cabinet and asked, "Would you like something to drink?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was still looking around. "Yeah, a slushie would be nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena turned to her, her hand midair reaching for the glass. She arched an eyebrow without a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara finally caught up with what she said and snapped her head towards Lena. "I am now realizing that you probably don’t have a slushie machine, unless....?” she eyed Lena hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled, "How about Chardonnay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara frowned, "Do I like Chardonnay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't. But you've never mentioned slushies either so maybe you're willing to give it another try?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara found that reasonable. She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena poured two glasses and took them to the living room sofa. She sat down, placing them both on the coffee table in front of her. She flicked off her heels, tucked her feet to the side beneath her and gestured for Kara to join her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, I have a few questions." Kara mentioned, sitting down beside Lena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you do. Ask me." Lena took a sip from her glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's start simple. Can I cook?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena scoffed, "You can burn water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara arched an eyebrow, "A yes or no would suffice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Swim?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On a scale of 1 to 10, how good am I in bed?" Kara acted casual, like it was just another question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not answering that. Next question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool. How old am I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena took another sip of her glass, "Hard to say. You lived 13 years on Krypton and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's Krypton? Is that like a small town somewhere in Texas?" Kara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh dear lord, no one's told you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told me what?" Kara backed her face away in alarm, "Am I adopted?" she shrieked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you are..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am?!" Kara shouted, a little louder than expected." You can't just spring that on someo- actually nevermind. It's not really sad when you can't remember anything," Kara ended casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena giggled, "Kara, how do you explain the fact that you have these powers when others do not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shrugged, "Easy. The same way the umbrella academy kids have powers. They were just born with them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The umbrella what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a comic. You wouldn't get it. You don't look like the comic type."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that supposed to mean?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just saying you look like you read Shakespeare in your free time. For fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena opened her mouth to retort, only to close it back again. "I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara snickered. "Thought so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena leaned forward and put down her glass. She turned to Kara and held her eyes as she said her next words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara," she said slowly, "you're from another planet. A planet called Krypton."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stayed frozen, looking at her intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then her eyes widened, her lips whimpered in an effort to keep something inside until she threw her head back in laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked at her frowning, not having expected that reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughed loudly to her heart's content, clutching her stomach and dropping back on the sofa. "Another planet!" she cried out loud, "Oh, that's good!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sat there observing her. She cocked her head to the side, wondering about Kara's predicament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara, on the other hand, was just coming down from her laughter high, "Oh, wow. I can't remember the last time I've laughed that hard." and just like that, she froze for a second only to be pushed into another laughing spree, "Maybe, because I can't remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena simply waited. She took her glass back in her hand and drank the remainder of her wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Kara's laughter subsided. "I'm sorry. But that was-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara, I'm only going to say this once more. You are from another planet called Krypton," she said sternly, holding Kara's eyes in a death trap, "You lived on Krypton for 13 years until the planet was in jeopardy of being destroyed. Your parents sent you to look after your cousin Kal-El..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's obviously a fake name," Kara muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena simply ignored her, "But your spaceship got knocked off course and you were stuck in what is known as a phantom zone for years. When you finally managed to land on Earth, Kal had already grown up to be a man. So, you were sent to live with a nice family, instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked at her suspiciously, "Why didn't I just live with my cousin then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because he's a selfish coward," Lena blurted out without realizing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gave her a questioning look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena blinked a few times, suddenly aware of what she had said. "Sorry, I have some unresolved issues with your cousin." she tried again, "He probably didn't think he was the right person to raise a thirteen year old girl and so he gave you to a nice loving family that he knew would take good care of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Interesting." Kara muttered. "That makes sense, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward and grabbed her glass of Chardonnay, taking a sip. She immediately spat it back out into the cup. "Nope. Still don't like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled, finding it oddly comforting that Kara had the exact same reaction the first time she tried the wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you hungry?" she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara turned to her with wide eyes, "Starving!" she exclaimed, "I feel like I'm always hungry! Is that normal?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For you? Very." Lena chuckled, getting off the sofa and making her way to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled out her white button down from her pencil skirt, unbuttoning her sleeves and pulling them up to her elbows. She opened up the fridge and immediately began pulling out ingredients for Pasta Carbonara. Kara loved it and over the past couple of months, Lena realized she enjoyed making things that Kara loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath in and let out slowly, unconsciously unbuttoning a few buttons from her shirt with her right hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara came into the kitchen and joined her, resting her elbows on the kitchen island and eyeing what Lena was doing excitedly. "What are you making?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Carbonara," Lena answered, opening a cupboard and pulling out a jar of pasta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's that? Sounds like an alcoholic drink,” Kara joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked up at her and a frozen smile was plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gave her a questioning look, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shook her head, “Nothing. It’s just-” she let out a small airy laugh. “You said the exact same thing the first time I made it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled that smile of hers, "I'm still the same person, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are. I'm sorry if I insinuated that you weren't. I'm just not used to-" she gestured between them, "-this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughed, "This?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed, "Us. Being so formal. Forgive me for being crass but normally we would be ripping each other's clothes off by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara choked a little at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena bit down on her lip, "You could say we're still very much in the honeymoon phase of our marriage." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kara stayed very much frozen, Lena opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. She placed it in front of the gaping woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Water?" she teased, rounding the kitchen island to stand next to Kara. "I'm just going to go change into something a little more comfortable. Make sure you stay hydrated, darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that she walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lena came back down in an oversized shirt and some shorts, she found Kara had gone through six bottles of water in the span of the few minutes it took her to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked, "Thirsty?" she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very," Kara immediately answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena suppressed her chuckle as she took out a block of Parmesan cheese from the fridge. "How would you like to grate the cheese?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a feeling that 'cheese grater' was my regular job in the kitchen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena couldn't help but chuckle, "It was, yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took out some mushrooms and bell peppers from the fridge to cut them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara began working on the cheese, "So, tell me more about this Carbonara."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, normally Pasta Carbonara is made with only four ingredients. Pasta, bacon, cheese, and garlic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s mouth watered, “That sounds amazing but why do I feel like there's a 'but' in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Lena chuckled, "I've been trying to sneak vegetables into your food-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evil woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and the last time I made it, you liked it with mushrooms and bell peppers in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only because you tricked me into it." Kara rolled her eyes, still trying to figure out the mechanics of the cheese grater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena ignored her. "So, we started adding a few things to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, the way I see it…" Kara shrugged, "Why mess with perfection? The dish was clearly perfect with just bacon and cheese in it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena scoffed, "God! You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both smiled at each other knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked away, forcing herself to focus on the act of chopping mushrooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked up to find the whole block shredded. The meal most definitely did not need that much cheese. She arched an eyebrow at Kara, "Did you use your superspeed to grate that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, ma'am, I did," Kara answered proudly with a broad grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed. "Fine, then you can start on the bell peppers while I check on the pasta."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara eyed the green pepper like it was an alien object. She grabbed the knife, held it like a sword, backed away a few feet from the counter and began slashing the poor fruit like she was in a fencing tournament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena switched off the stove when the pasta seemed to be well cooked and turned to find Kara fencing with the bell pepper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you still have the same sense of humor with bell peppers as you normally do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this not how you humans cut your vegetables?” Kara joked, “This is how we did it back on Kryptar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena scoffed, “It’s Krypt</span>
  <em>
    <span>on. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And as if you remember anything from Krypton!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena heard the pestering laugh from beside her as she collected her mushrooms and placed them in the pan. She turned again to find Kara trying to chop the peppers like a normal human would. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> being the keyword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here," Lena moved closer, "Let me show you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena tentatively took the knife away from the confused woman. She stepped in front of the cutting board with Kara on her right, watching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena cut open the bell pepper and laid a piece flat on the board. “When you’re chopping you want to form some sort of claw with your fingers. So, that your fingers go in - like this,” she showed Kara how, by tucking her fingertips close to her palm, “and the knife would hit your knuckles instead of chopping your fingers off. Or - in your case,” she let out a small laugh, “break the knife with your fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena noticed the way Kara's hips moved closer. She didn't dare mention the fact that she could feel Kara's breath on her neck. She focused all her energy on chopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want your knife to do sort of a rocking motion rather than-" she held her laugh, "Whatever it is you were doing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was quiet. Deafeningly, so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It burned through Lena's mind. The silence. The longing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed down her dry throat, slowing down her chopping as her focus was shifting towards something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara's breath lingered on her neck where the collar of her shirt had drifted down her shoulder a little. Lena felt her dip her head a little forward, felt her hips press into her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that Jasmine?" Kara whispered, taking a deep breath in near Lena's shoulder and neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's when Lena dropped the knife. The sound of it hitting the cutting board much louder than it should have been. But Lena ignored it. She swiftly stepped to the side and turned around to wash her hands in the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to control her rapid heartbeat. Needed to get a hold of herself. Kara wasn't Kara right now. Kara herself didn't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was. Lena needed to wait until they resolved this amnesia problem before doing anything rash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she dried her hands and turned back around, she was met with broad shoulders and was caged by strong arms. Kara was much closer now, dropping her forehead onto Lena's and breathing her in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really - </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>- wanna kiss you," Kara whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't even know me," Lena whispered back, voice trembling and fingers at her sides shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara chuckled lightly, "You're my wife. That's all I need to know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And God, Lena didn't know what was more romantic than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara saw it as simple as that. They were married. That's all she needed to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, kiss me then," Lena breathed out, and not a second more were Kara's lips pressed to her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like a first kiss. The uncertainty and the experimentation of it made it feel like a first kiss. Lena felt her heart flutter at the taste of those lips that she had come to love so much. But as many times as she had kissed Kara, her lips tasted different this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara's lips were unsure, testing the angle for a few tries before finding a nice slow rhythm. Lena moaned deep in her throat, loving the new but familiar sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like falling in love all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara reached her hands to her waist, pulling slightly closer, causing Lena to wrap her arms around her neck. Kara's kiss began to be more demanding. And the change pushed Lena's heartbeat faster just as it had in the beginning of the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena could feel Kara smiling through the kiss. She could feel the grin from the width of her lips. And she couldn't help smiling as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's so funny?" she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara chuckled, bumping her forehead with Lena's. "Not funny. Just happy," she whispered. "I don't remember a thing about my life, but I know for a fact that I was happy. Being married to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena bit down on her lower lip, listening to this handsome woman who had always been so smooth with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can you be so sure? We could've been on the brink of divorce for all you know." she challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara chuckled, "Naa. I don't believe that for a second." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smirked. She leaned closer, that smirk of hers a breath away from Lena's lips. "Because I've seen the way you look at me," she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara feathered her lips over Lena's, pressing them onto hers lightly before drawing back. She pressed her lips over Lena's cheek, over her jaw, and finally just under her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And also, no sane human would willingly give up someone as hot and sexy as you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not human," Lena stuttered out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara backed away to hold her eyes before saying her next words, "Around you, I feel like I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Lena, those words sounded like a love confession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara's expressions suddenly became serious, "I know close to nothing about you, but somehow I know that around you I'm helpless. And not in a bad way. But helpless in the way that I can't help what I feel around you. That kind of helplessness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena felt her breath hitch. Her pulse ran a mile a minute. Thundering against her chest so hard that it hurt. It physically hurt. Her heart pushed against the cage keeping it in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything physically hurt. But everything felt better as well. Like the way that it should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara let out a small laugh and Lena was pulled away from her thoughts. "It's funny, because at the same time as I am helpless, I feel powerful too. Like, if I managed to convince you to marry me, then I could do anything!" she finished with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena bit down on her lip. Her whole body was running hot. She recognized that Kara was using her own words against her. The same words Lena had voiced out back at the DEO. "You didn't convince me of anything. I was too far gone to need convincing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm that good, huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked away with a smile and an eyeroll. "You're also smug."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara sneaked her hand under Lena's shirt, her fingertips pressing into Lena's ribs. "I have every right to. I'm married to the most beautiful woman ther-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena kissed her to shut her up. It was driving her crazy. The confidence oozing out of her, the smugness. It was all new yet familiar. It made her head spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed her with a desperate need, holding her always-warm cheeks in the palms of her hands. Her lips sought hers fiercely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like she had missed her. Missed the feeling of Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was a crazy thought. She had quite literally seen Kara just yesterday. Yesterday, they were having dinner together in Kara's apartment. Yesterday, they were making out on the sofa, having forgotten the movie playing in the background. It was yesterday that they were together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So then, why did this kiss feel like it came after years of being apart?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara broke the kiss tentatively, "Woah," she breathed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena breathed heavily on Kara's lips. "Yeah," she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there drifting off in the moment. A few seconds of complete silence other than their heavy breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up until Kara's stomach grumbled in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena laughed and Kara looked away in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as I would love to stay here and do much more of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She smiled, "But I'm still really hungry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes. Kryptonian biology has its downsides.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They sat on the living room sofa after dinner. Lena nursing an old fashioned on ice and Kara still trying to figure out what it is she liked. In front of her sat a beer, an old fashioned, a glass of wine, and a cup of orange juice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I most definitely don't like the orange juice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds about right." Lena smiled over the rim of her cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The beer is…" she cringed with her eyes a little, twisting her palm, "Meh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena listened as she gave her reviews for every drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The wine is not bad. I like white apparently." Kara giggled. She then looked at the last cup, "And then there's the devil's drink-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's called an old fashioned," Lena corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara scoffed, "The </span>
  <em>
    <span>devil's </span>
  </em>
  <span>drink is just absolutely awful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes at Kara's antics. "I'm sorry that I couldn't provide a slushie for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughed, "Well, make sure you remember for next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try my best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right. I still have a lot of questions for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're not done?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked at her with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh </span>
  </em>
  <span>expression, "I have no memories! There's way too many questions for them to be done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena chuckled lightly, taking another sip. "Go ahead, then. Let's hear them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's see here. Do I have a job?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded, "Yes. You work as a reporter at CatCo Magazine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara backed away, "Reporter? That's…" she looked up in thought, seeming to try that idea in her head first. She looked back to Lena, "A </span>
  <em>
    <span>reporter</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded again, "Mhmm. You're quite good at it too. You have a knack with following up on stories and uncovering truths."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara still looked confused, "A reporter?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we've covered that already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know I kinda figured I was like a…” she trailed off in thought, “A fortune cookie writer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena arched her eyebrow, “A what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or a professional cuddler!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena could actually see Kara being that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or…” Kara creased her eyebrows in thought, “Or a professional pusher!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too afraid to ask, but-” Lena pressed her lips together, “What exactly does a professional pusher do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara got excited, “In some countries, there are people who stand at Subway doors and push people inside when the doors are closing. They’re called professional pushers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena stayed meticulously silent. Processing that information in her head. A few seconds is all it took for her to process and then find herself completely blowing up in Kara’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me that you know what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>professional pusher</span>
  </em>
  <span> is but can’t remember that we’re married or that you’re from another planet?!” she all but shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara pursed her lips in guilt. “They’re very common in Japan,” she mumbled under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Japan?!” Lena exclaimed, “When was the last time you went to Japan?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shrugged, “Well, I wouldn’t know, now would I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed, “I just can’t believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was jealous. From what, she wasn’t sure. But a part of her was latching onto the nonsensical but romantic idea that if Kara lost her memories she would at least remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She blamed the stupid Rom-Coms that Kara made her watch. They played with her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just continue with questions shall we?” Lena asked, leaning forward to take back her cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s see. Am I allergic to anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have any pets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara raised her eyebrow, “That definitely needs fixing. A few cats and dogs should do the trick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena almost choked on her bourbon, “A few?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara seemed to not notice her shock. “Next question. This Supergirl thing… Is it also a job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, yes. I suppose you could say that.” Lena was still very much reeling back from the pets part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much do I get paid for that?” Kara asked almost immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, I don’t think you get paid per se.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean I don’t get paid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena found it odd that she needed to explain this part. “Well, you do it to help people. To save people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara furrowed her eyebrows. “Hmm. Something else that needs fixing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena was about to question her response when Kara simply to the next question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How good am I in bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve gone over that question.” Lena smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes. “Fine. Have you ever given me a lap dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And no follow up questions on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s eyes almost popped out from how wide they were, “What?! You can’t expect me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have any follow up questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you do. You just can’t ask them,” Lena teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one!” Kara begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara clearly didn’t expect her to cave so quickly. “There’s so many I can’t decide which one,” she panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late. You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Okay! I got it!” Kara pleaded, not about to miss her chance at a question. “What was the song playing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked at her with a questioning grin, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>your question?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I panicked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena laughed at her antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara pouted, clearly disappointed with herself. “And I thought maybe if I listened to the song later, I could sorta just imagine you doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena giggled, "It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imaginary Friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Tove Lo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara took a second to process the information before nodding slowly. "I have no idea who that is or what that song is but the name will forever be engraved in my brain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena couldn't help the grin on her face. This woman made her smile so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My turn to ask the questions," Lena said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shoot," Kara replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What’s it like? Having no memories," Lena asked, leaning her head to the side on the back of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara paused to think about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It feels like entering someone else’s home without being invited in. Or better yet,” Kara chuckled, before continuing, “It’s like going inside your childhood home, the one that you grew up in, but other people live here now. And you’re creeping in there. In the middle of the night. Like you know you don’t belong there and you keep expecting that at any moment something will jump at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena pouted, putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder and squeezing it softly. “I’m sorry, baby. That’s awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled, putting up a brave face. “It’s not all bad. It’s also freeing in its own way. I don’t know how my life was before all this but I feel like…” she searched for the right word, before speaking, “A weight had been lifted. Like I’m not worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do see it, actually. You look…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less stressed?” Kara joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara straightened up and scooted closer. “Why? How was I like? Is being a reporter that stressful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena giggled. “No. it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>job that keeps you up at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then?” Kara paused. “Oh. Being Supergirl.” It dawned on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s eyes drifted down to the color of the sofa they sat on. She recalled the past couple of months in her mind before voicing her recollection, “For some reason the last few months, crime rates in National City have been up by 4%,” she mentioned, looking up to meet Kara’s questioning eyes. “Some nights you never came home till the sun came up. And even then. You had another job to get to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t I just quit?” Kara looked around the room with a childish grin, “Clearly I landed myself a sugar daddy with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena blushed at the term, mumbling, “If anyone's a daddy in this relationship, it certainly won't be me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara choked, “You’re gonna break me, woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes at her before she continued, “You liked your job. You told me that it kept you grounded. Kept you human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want to be human when I’m much more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were little moments where Lena felt that Kara was a much different person without her memories, and this was one of them. Lena thought it to be the loss of a planet, the grief for her parents, the isolation. Those things made Kara who she was just as being mistreated by the Luthors made Lena who she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never saw it like that,” Lena said, “You never saw yourself as </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You were just… different. And being excluded because of diversities has never been a pleasant thing over the course of history. Being a reporter helped you feel included somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded. “I guess that makes sense. Can I ask the next question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled. “Of course, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re my in-laws like?” Kara grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena certainly wasn’t expecting that from the look on her face, “You want to know about my family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. You said we were star-crossed lovers, right? Our families destined to be rivals to the end of eternity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never put it that dramatically,” Lena complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara ignored her. “I just wanna know where you came from. And this is your chance to come out with any skeletons in your closets that you never told old me about.” she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Kara was clearly joking, Lena found herself wondering about things she never told Kara. Deep insecurities and secrets she kept buried deep to keep a brave front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family is…” she paused, searching for words. “Complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t everybody’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, mine is a special flavor of complicated, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” Kara urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena tried backing away, suddenly feelings of rejection resurfacing. “We really don't need to open up that pandora's box, Kara. We can talk about something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wanna know,” Kara pushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena scoffed, “You already do. I've already given you the 'I come from a messed up family' talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, they can't be that bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are literally terrified of the Luthor name,” Lena declared as an opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s eyes widened. “Oh wow, didn't expect that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena stayed quiet for a few seconds, getting lost in the way her finger traced the texture of the sofa. “My mother is,” she began, only to frown at her lack of description of how her mother was. “I don't quite know what she is,” she scoffed. “Imagine being blamed your whole life for something you didn't do. That's what Lillian did. She blamed me for Lionel cheating on her. I was the bastard child of the Luthor name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara scooted closer in anticipation. “Wait, wait. Back up. You're also adopted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More or less, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're both adopted!” Kara declared with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena arched an eyebrow at her. “I suppose,” she said slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara threw her head back and groaned out loud. “Gosh we're like soul mates, it's sickening,” she said dramatically. And just like that, she went back to her serious face. “Continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled at her. She scooted a little closer to Kara when she realized she was a bit cold. Leaning on her side with her shoulder on the back of the sofa and her hands tucked in her lap, she continued, “Lillian was ruthless. And so, I had to be as well. Whatever task she gave Lex, she made it twice as hard for me. And when I would finish that task, sometimes even before Lex, she would be disappointed. Like I was disrespectful by being better than him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks,” Kara whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena let out a dark laugh. “It did,” she whispered, although the word ‘sucks’ barely scratched the surface. “As odd as this might sound, sometimes I’m grateful for growing up with someone like her as a mother. It made me the person who I am. I would never have been able to take on LuthorCorp and make it the company that it is now without being as ruthless as Lillian made me. But other times…” Lena trailed off, eyebrows falling a little in concealed sadness, “Other times, I just wish I would’ve had a normal healthy relationship with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about now?” Kara asked, “Don’t you guys talk on the phone or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded. “Oh, yes. We do. She calls me every time I’ve ruined yet another one of her villainous plans to reprimand me. I call her sometimes when one of her goons fails to capture me and I have him tied up in the trunk of a car that’s been abandoned on a highway somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara sat there frozen with her mouth agape. She looked around her, then back to Lena and stuttered, “What kind of family did I marry into?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena giggled, this time lightly. “You married a Luthor, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara grinned. “Worth it,” she said smoothly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena found herself blushing at the unexpected words. She bit down on her lip and scooted closer to Kara. She feathered her fingertips on Kara’s jaw, down to her muscled neck and over the collar bone barely hidden by her shirt. Lena smirked before she hooked her finger in Kara’s shirt and pulled her towards her, fitting her lips against hers softly. Lena had the chance to taste the surprised gasp that Kara let out before she felt the kiss be reciprocated. Kara got over her surprise by kissing her back with equal need. She wasn’t sure, but Lena felt that Kara had been wanting to kiss ever since they sat down on the sofa and started talking. Lena herself sure wanted to. She held onto Kara’s face as she slid her bottom lip in between Kara’s own and moaned low in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lena broke the kiss to catch her breath, Kara grinned down at her and said, “Want me to go over to your mother’s and talk some sense into her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena chuckled. “No need. I’ve already forgotten about her,” she leaned closer to Kara and feathered her lips on Kara’s. She fisted Kara’s shirt in her hand and pulled her closer, wanting - needing - to taste her. To feel her. She wasn’t used to this. Not sitting in Kara’s lap, not talking dirty to each other while making out, not being intimate. It took every ounce of her control to not just pull Kara into her bedroom right then and there. But Lena knew she couldn't. Not this Kara. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kara, Lena was a stranger. And she didn’t feel like it was fair to the both of them if they were intimate when they were at different levels of their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara grinned through the kiss. “I can fly now, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware,” Lena replied, backing away suddenly when she remembered something, “Speaking of which, you need to start wearing your suit when you go out flying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Kara pouted, looking down at her shirt. “I like this shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena raked her eyes down Kara’s tank top, the way it accentuated her biceps in all their glory. She definitely liked the shirt just as much as Kara did, if not more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Honey, no more flying around without your suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara sighed. “I don't get why I need to wear a business suit in this heat. Can't I just fly around in this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked at her with a frozen expression. She opened and closed several times before she was able to properly speak. “Oh, darling, this whole time you thought it was a business suit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else would a suit be?” Kara arched her eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena chuckled, before she got off the couch, took Kara’s hand and dragged her to their bedroom. In the closet, Lena unlocked a side panel using her hand print and a code before the back of the closet slid open to reveal the Supergirl suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara took it all in. The red and blue that merged together, the cape that flowed smoothly, the sleeves that went down and around the thumbs. She looked down at the skirt with a raised eyebrow, then down to the long red boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head slowly. “Oh. Oh, okay. Cool, cool, cool, cool. Yeah, I'm not wearing a skirt that short and fly around over people's heads.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kara hovered in the sky, using her heightened vision to look for the address she had written down on her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shannon Creek Road," Kara mumbled, narrowing her eyes to look for the road. "Where could you be?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flew closer once she realized she was on the right path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"2703. 2704." she read as she passed each house. "There! 2705 Shannon Creek Rd." she cheered as she flew down and flopped on the ground with a big grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Interesting," She observed, looking around the quaint little house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was what she expected a farm to look like, as little information as she had in her brain about farms. A nice white picket fence house sat on one side with a red barn on the other side. She could hear a few horses from the barn and some chickens too. A tractor sat in the middle of a large field on the far left and there seemed to be a corn field further off. She noticed a red pickup truck parked in the driveway and some flower pots on the patio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Kara shrieked in excitement when she saw a baby goat walking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a white and black farm goat that was almost as tall as a toddler. It had a small bell on its neck and tiny little ears pointing upwards. The goat looked at Kara with similar blue eyes, watching her movements very carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my forkin living bombshell, you’re so adorable I wanna die!” she screamed to the frozen goat in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brain went on automatic cuddle mode. It was engraved in her mind that she needed to hug that goat and that her life depended on it gravely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need to hug you so bad,” she murmured to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her first step and the goat took one step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just relax…” she whispered, putting her hand up to pet it. “All I need is one small cuddly…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took another step and the goat cocked its head sideways and took another step backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s brain was zoomed in on the fuzzy animal. She had the strongest compulsion to cuddle the furry thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her brain no longer was able to wait any more. She bolted. Her feet took off at a run; a human paced run, that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as quick, the goat reacted and took off running as well. It used its hind legs to push off into the air while running, leaping at intervals to give itself a boost. Kara struggled to catch up, slipping a few times on wet grass but catching herself in midair to continue her running spree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They circled the field, then around the barn, then around a small tool shed. They both jumped over stacks of hay and under stable doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want to hug you!" she shouted to the goat. The same goat who was absolutely not understanding her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come back! I give amazing hugs!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baa-aa!" the goat shouted back at her, running for its life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door of the house opened and out came a very confused man who wore the deepest puzzled expression as he watched his cousin run after one of his goats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara continued running after the goat, "I've already named you! Come back, Barry! Why are you so fast?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The irony of that name went completely unnoticed by her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the goat jumped over the hood of a tractor and then proceeded to jump on the roof of the truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Kara was about to use her new found abilities of flight to get to the same height as the goat, someone called her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to find a black-haired chiseled jawed man make his way to her. A noticeable strand of his hair curled forward and dropped just shy of his forehead. He looked like a stereotypical man who lived on a farm; faded jeans and a red checkered shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, who a-" Kara suddenly looked at him with her jaw dropped, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>my cousin? You look nothing like me!" </span>
</p><p><span>"Sorry?" Clark frowned. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Kara was very much beaming with confusion, "I mean I get that cousins don’t look too much alike but come on!" she gestured to him with her open palms. "You don't even look like you're from…" </span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that planet called, darn it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Krouton!" she remembered. Then, realizing something, she frowned. "Is our planet really named after some crunchy bread pieces?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark just stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How come you get to live on a farm with so many animals?!" Kara asked. Then she gasped, “No wonder I wanted to live on a farm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I should look into buying a place in the country. Much more peaceful," she wondered out loud, looking in the distance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara, I don’t-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a fan of the mosquitoes though." she waved her arms around to shoo off some mosquitoes. "Wait, can mosquitoes bite us?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm, no. they can’t." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well nevermind then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was completely unaware of her cousin’s absolute confusion to everything she had said. She was too busy scanning the area around her, envisioning herself living on a farm out here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say, do you have any extra chickens I could adopt?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Clark just stood there processing every word coming out of her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm gonna give this buying a farm a real shot." Kara nodded, proud of herself. "What’s the range of prices on houses around here? Do you think I can afford it?” she wondered out loud, “I’m not totally sure what my salary is, but I’ve been told that I’m a reporter for some cat magazine." she shrugged, grinning at her job. "Apparently I’m a cat person. How much does a cat reporter make, you reckon?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ever present frown on Clark's face deepened. "I’m also a reporter. Don’t you remem-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Kara excited. "Oh! You too? So, is that like the family business or something? I had no idea. We all just go around writing about cats and stuff. Interesting. Odd, maybe.” she nodded to herself,  “But interesting. I could get behind that I guess. Family of reporters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark finally found his voice to speak out on Kara’s behavior, “Kara, what’s going on with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara made a feigned gasp sound, “Thank you for asking! A lot, actually.” she rolled her eyes, “A lot has been going on lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put one finger up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First, I wake up in Gotham with no memories."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put another finger up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, I ran into a crazy lady who tried to seduce me. But I persevered.” She shrugged like it was no big deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put a third finger up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, everywhere I went, people kept complaining about my wardrobe choices.” Kara looked down at her clothes, “Tell me, does this choice of clothing say that I’m a psychopath? Because that’s the reaction I keep getting. Even after changing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor, helpless and bewildered Clark Kent had nothing to say but an open mouth and a bunch of silent questions running around in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara, of course, continued, “After that I ran into another crazy lady who bullied me into putting my hair up into a ponytail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kara put up a fourth finger, she frowned. She counted again from the start, reiterating the events that had happened to her, until she finally concluded that she should have five fingers up instead of four.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, I find out that the first crazy lady was my wife-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and the second crazy lady was my sister. Talk about a hoot, I tell ya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark to finally gather himself and shake off his confusion. He stepped closer and held Kara tight from her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara, you’re not acting like yourself. Did something happen? You can tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara frowned, before realization hit and she let out a long and dragged out “Ooooh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark went back to confusion, “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara giggled, “I keep forgetting that people don’t know about my amnesia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your what?!” he almost shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax. Pffft, it’s no big deal. I just have no idea who you are other than the fact that you’re my cousin apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commence jaw drop from one Clark Kent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark was still very much holding on to her shoulders, more for his balance now than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara just nodded slowly. “It’s okay. Just let it sink in. Give yourself time to process everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark finally let go of her. “I need to call Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That frightened Kara, “What?! No! Don’t do that! She's scary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark already had his phone out. “I need to know what’s going on. And since you don’t have any memories…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara put her hands up, “Okay, wait wait. Before you call her, I need to do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked up from his phone, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara cringed, but more or less looked pretty excited for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry in advance,” she said with a small childlike chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she punched him in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fist ultimately connecting with his nose knocking his whole head back and causing vibrations to repel back to Kara’s fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Clark shouted, clutching his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Interesting. So, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt if I punch you.” she looked up to find him squeezing his eyes shut from pain. “Well, you more than me. But still very interesting. I was just curious.” she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kara picked up her phone as she flew over the clouds of National City. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Howdy!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara, where are you?" Lena spoke on the other end. "You're supposed to stay in the apartment and lay low."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, darling, I re-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't call me darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-member what you said. But I just have a teensy weensy little errand to run."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could you have errands when you don't even have any memories?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Amnesia people have errands too, you know!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amnesiacs," Lena corrected, "Kara, I can hear the wind in the background. Are you flying? You didn't take your suit." Lena reprimanded, "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you're not supposed to fly without your suit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Funny story, actually," She mentioned, swooshing through a fluffy cloud, "I tried to get it on this morning but I didn't really understand the mechanics of it. There were literally no zippers, no buttons. I mean, how the heck do you put that thing on." she exclaimed dramatically, "I gotta say, fashion design is not really your strong suit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara froze in the air when she suddenly realized something. She began to chuckle at her own accidental pun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get it? Suit?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Lena mutter a few curses on the other end of the phone. "Kara, you can't be flying with regular clothes! Come back and I'll help you put it on!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara panicked. She definitely couldn't go back now. "Ummm Lena you're breaking up. I can't hear you. I'll call you back in a bit." and with that she ended the call and flung her phone down into the body of water beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flew towards the skyline of the dark city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gotham City. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was someone she needed to speak to before she got back. Someone who apparently was very hard to find. Almost impossible. But she was able to find out that they were in Gotham for some business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara flew towards the tallest building in the city. She sat on the edge of the building, dangling her feet off the side and trailing her eyes over the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing was, she didn't know exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Gotham this person was, only that they were in Gotham. So she had to listen in on every conversation around the city until she picked up one that said the name of the person she was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should be simple enough, right?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>2 hours later, she realized how wrong she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so bored!" she shouted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had listened to people talk about their jobs, had watched some guy wearing all black swing from the buildings - he had bat ears for some reason - and even tuned in to a TV show from someone’s window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing was uttered that would help her find the woman she was looking for. Until something was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mrs. Luthor, nice of you to join us here in Gotham. I gather your trip was pleasant enough?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was, thank you. If you don’t mind I’d like to start right away. Do you have it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right this way. I have it set up in the meeting room for you to test it out without any disruptions.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Splendid.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gasped in joy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gotcha! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped down from the building and glided towards the voice of the woman she was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian Luthor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara reached the building she was looking for. A quick use of her X-ray vision - something she had been practicing a lot of lately - showed her that the building was very well protected. Armed guards at every entrance and corner. She had a feeling she couldn’t simply go in, ask to speak with her mother-in-law and walk out with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is gonna be fun," Kara whispered to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered Lena mentioning that her mother was paranoid. So, talking to Lillian Luthor in her territory would probably be a mistake. Kara needed to get her someplace secluded where they could talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited and she watched the ins and outs of every person. Lillian sat in a meeting room on the 25th level. It didn't look like she belonged there, more like she was visiting to conduct a business and then be on her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara waited some more. She needed to go inside and-</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>“Let’s speed things along, shall we?” Mxy said as he waved his hand and used his magic on both Kara and Lillian.</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Suddenly, everything around her sparked blue and she felt her body be pulled somewhere else. The light blinded her and she hissed, squeezing her eyes shut in reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened them up again, she saw her open palms on a concrete floor. She looked up to find that she was in some abandoned warehouse. Metal beams crossed one another throughout the ceiling. A few barrels sat in one corner and large doors towered at both sides of the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it with warehouses?" Kara muttered to herself as she got up and dusted herself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is the meaning of this?!" a woman demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara turned to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lillian Luthor looking horrified yet still very much elegant - as elegant as one can be in an abandoned dusty warehouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her presence immediately brought a grin to Kara's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this is too good." she said looking down at her hands and turning them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was very much convinced that she had some super power that allowed her to teleport. Something that Lena and Alex clearly didn't know about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Supergirl," the name was said in disgust, "May I know why you brought us here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was still looking at her hands, "I did that?" she looked up immediately, "I mean! I did that. Yes. Ehm I teleported us here to this," she looked around her, "This warehouse looking thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian took a collected deep breath slowly. She eyed her surroundings like a cat calculating it's next jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because?" she asked with the same eyebrow raise that Lena did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because…" Kara was still very much railing in from her teleportation discovery. It was hard to form words. "Because I needed to talk to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian scoffed, "Since when did we just </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oof. Guess we don't normally talk then. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here's the thing," Kara began with, clearly in over her head. "You're mean to Lena."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I beg your pardon?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lena? Your daughter?" Kara furrowed her eyebrows together, "Wait, do you have amnesia too?" she gasped, "Do you not know who Lena is?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, this is gonna be much more complicated than I anticipated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I know who Lena is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara sighed out in relief, "Phew. Okay. That's good. That's really good.” Kara held a hand to her chest, “Almost gave me a heart attack there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian gave her a stern look, "Please, get to the point. I have pressing matters to uphold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're mean to Lena," Kara stated once more, like that would make it clearer, "I don't like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see what the issue is. If my parenting tactics seem odd and unconventional it is only because I've only wanted the best for my daughter," Lillian stated gracefully, "I don't see how that is any of your business."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it makes it my business when you're mean to my wife," Kara gave her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh </span>
  </em>
  <span>expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And who might that b-" the moment Lillian realized the answer to her question, her face showed a hint of shock before being covered back by the stoic mask. "You're married to my daughter?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't know?" Kara asked, "Were you not at the wedding?" and Kara was slowly realizing her mistake, "Oh no. Was I not supposed to tell you that?" she whispered the last part, slowly remembering that Lena mentioned that they got married in secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got married in secret for the sole purpose of Lillian not finding out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh. This isn’t good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t good at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not good. Not good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know my wife all that much but I’m pretty sure she has ways of making me suffer for this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it so hard remembering things?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian looked away, "I suppose I deserve to not know. Lena and I have never had the best of relationships." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you could change that!" Kara exclaimed. She held the shirt a little up for Lillian to read, "See?" she pointed at her shirt, "Never too late to change." It was a new tank top that she picked up from the same store. She decided she was going to be a regular customer over there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to your suit?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara groaned, "If I had a dollar every time someone asked me about my forkin suit!" she looked up in thought before, "I'd have 12 dollars."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem different,” Lillian observed closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's because I have amnesia." Kara shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amnesia?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you know when you lose your memories."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm familiar with the term."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you have absolutely no recollection of me?” Lillian asked, a little hope in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really no. Lena and I talked a little about you. But other than the fact that you lead a terrorist organization against aliens called CATMUS - also, side note, but what is it with cats? First it's CatCo that cat magazine I work for then it's CATMUS-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's CADMUS,” Lillian corrected sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I said. CATMUS."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not-" Lillian stopped abruptly and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose the same way Lena did. She looked back up to glare at Kara and Kara was almost genuinely afraid. Almost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What exactly is it you want, Ms. Danvers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Supergirl," Kara corrected. When Lillian gave her a questioning look, Kara elaborated. "My name. My name is apparently Supergirl. Or Kara. Not Danvers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your name is Kara </span>
  <em>
    <span>Danvers.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Lillian huffed out, which seemed to be something so unlike her from the way she reacted to her own words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was beginning to think that she was getting under her mother-in-law's skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My last name is Danvers?" Kara asked, trying out the last name on her tongue. It didn't sound familiar. She should probably double check with Lena on that. "Kara Danvers. Interesting name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the last time, what is it that you want from me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I want you to stop being mean to Lena. And try to be a mother to her for once," Kara stated sternly, but her sternness was nothing compared to the other woman’s. "Take her out to a mother-daughter brunch maybe, I don't know. Just something that doesn't involve trying to murder her or me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian seemed interested somehow. "Did Lena mention that is something she wanted?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, not in so many words.” Kara recollected, “You know how Lena is, she’s not much of a talker. At least, I don’t think so from the day and a half I’ve known her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara did a double take when she realized it hadn't been more than 48 hours since she had met Lena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, she felt as though she has known her her whole life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were talking last night and she mentioned that she had always wanted a motherly figure but had never had one. Just a woman who she could look up to and share her accomplishments with," Kara mentioned, noticing the interest Lillian had over her words. "She wanted someone who could be proud of her for running Lacorp."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean L-Corp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not pronounced Lacorp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kara said, realizing there are a lot of things that didn’t make sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian stayed silent for a moment. Kara guessed she was probably processing her words. Lillian looked away for a second, scrutinizing a wall on the far right. When she looked back, she looked determined, “I’ve never expressed that I wasn’t proud of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shrugged, “Well, yeah, but you’ve never said that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>proud of her either. She built that company from the bottom up after what’s-his-name your son drove it to the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lex was troubled,” Lillian immediately defended, “Always had been. It wasn’t his fault that the people couldn’t give him the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really come here to talk about your son. I came to talk to you about your daughter.” Kara interrupted. “Lena studied-” Kara paused for a second, “-something to do with Physics. I think. She didn’t want to run the family company. That was never part of her plan. But it was shoved in her face when your son did whatever he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Lex had done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shook her head, “Not really. I figured he just laundered money or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian looked at her in a peculiar way, one that had a hint of awe in it. “Lena didn’t tell you,” she contemplated to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t tell me what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder you’re even willing to speak to me so freely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really following your train of thought here,” Kara pointed to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian paced a few steps away and then paced back. Kara wasn’t too sure what went on in her head, but it was quite clear that the woman was in uncharted territory. As though she wasn’t used to being this baffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian finally turned to her, “Do you make her happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Kara was taken back by the sudden question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My daughter. Do you make her happy?” Lillian repeated the question begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Kara thought about the answer for a second. “I suppose I do. I can’t speak for anything before yesterday, but she-” Kara paused, smiling down at the memory of Lena’s smile. That distinct smile she only reserved for her. “She ummm has this smile that she only ever smiles when she’s looking at me. I’m not sure if that says anything but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does,” Lillian interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I guess I do make her happy,” Kara nodded. “And I’ve only known her for two days but she makes me just as happy. If that counts for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian said nothing. Kara guessed she seemed to be one of those people who were concise with everything they said. They stood there as Lillian thought hard about Kara’s words and Kara thought hard about whether or not she liked sushi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a mystery to Kara. It was one of the conversations she overheard as she was looking for Lillian. Something about sushi being the best thing that person had ever tasted in their life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would I...” Lillian started snatching Kara away from her thoughts of raw fish. Lillian paused, seeming unsure of how to phrase her question. She took a few seconds to gather back her senses and swallow her pride. “How would I go about doing it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rebuild my relationship with Lena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stood there frozen, mouth opening and closing like a fish. She honestly did not expect this plan to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm... Well, let’s see.” Kara rubbed her chin in thought, “How about starting with a text?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian scoffed, “And say what, would you like to accompany me for a late lunch at your earliest convenience?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes, “Obviously don’t make it sound like an invitation to a fairytale ball,” she muttered under her breath but loud enough for Lillian to give her a glare. Kara held out her hand, “Give me your phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do no such thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on! Just give me your phone. I’m on your side here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may not remember much, Ms. Danvers, but we have never been on the same side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara cocked her head to the side, “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple question but it seemed to really rattle the other woman. Her eyes were wide and her mouth opened, ready to say something but nothing came out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian cleared her throat before finally being able to speak, “You’re an alien. Aliens don’t belong on our planet. It’s as simple as that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara thought about it for a second before sounding out her observations, “But didn’t you guys come to America even though you didn’t belong there.” when Kara received a surprised look from Lillian, she elaborated. “I read a little about US history when I found out I could speed read. I went through all of US history, a medical encyclopedia, skimmed through all those Harry Potter books and read a few dictionaries of other languages. No big deal.” she shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian just stood there speechless. It seemed speechlessness was a color not something she often wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was none the wiser. "And if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanna talk planets and go further back, wasn't planet Earth all plants and animals until you guys came along? How do you know that Earth isn't just a plant planet and you guys invaded it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more Kara spoke, the more Lillian’s face drenched in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara didn’t notice any of it. “So, why is it when we came along, you claim that we don’t belong; but when you guys came, it’s fine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara finally looked at Lillian after asking her question. Lillian looked like a deer caught in headlights. Eyes wide, mouth agape and voice completely gone. And the look didn’t quite fit her, as though she was hardly ever rattled like she was right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian finally closed her mouth and swallowed down. She looked around her as though to check no one was witness to her uncharacteristic behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her phone, giving it to Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara sported a huge grin, glad to have gotten what she wanted in the first place. She grabbed the phone and opened Lena’s contact to message her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see here,” she muttered, typing away on the touch screen, “Hey Le-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never be caught saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked up at the death gripping glare. Clearly ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>hey’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>was off limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I can still work with this,” Kara deleted what she wrote and started over. “Hello, dear daughter.” she looked up to see if Lillian approved and the woman gave a curt nod. Kara, personally, didn’t much like the formality of it, but who was she to interfere with Luthors and their formalities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, no more than she already </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>interfered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, dear daughter. I was wondering if we could meet for lunch tomorrow. My treat.” She read it a few times before adding something else. “I would love to discuss your latest L-Corp projects if that is alright with you. Let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara pressed send and showed it to Lillian, who looked unsure of the whole thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Kara reassured her, just as a ping sounded from Lillian’s phone, alerting them that a message was received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian’s eyes widened at the sound, eager to see what Lena wrote back just like a teenager would be able to read any text they got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara read it out loud, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, mother. I’d love to. However, I’m booked solid for the next 10 to 20 years, so you’ll have to make an appointment with my assistant and see when I have a free slot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gawked at the message, “What?! That’s really mean!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian didn’t look surprised, “Mean is what Luthors do, Ms. Danvers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kara looked at her, she saw a small proud smile on Lillian's face. She gawked even more if that was possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian tried to hide her smile, “You have to admit that is one very passive aggressive way of telling someone off. It’s always remarkable to see my children at their best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what you’re proud of?!” Kara shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Among other things, yes,” Lillian simply answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara huffed out, but was determined to join mother and daughter. She started typing a reply on Lillian’s phone. “I would like to rebuild our relationship to the better if that’s okay with you, Lena.” Kara read it over again, proud of herself for the soul-crushing sentence that anyone would weep for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian read it when Kara showed it to her, and she clearly didn’t like it. And just as she was about to make her disagreement clear to Kara, Kara </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally </span>
  </em>
  <span>pressed the send button on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian muttered a few things that Kara was too busy watching the screen to properly hear. They both waited anxiously for the reply. Both focused on the three dots that showed up, bouncing on the bottom of the screen indicating that Lena was typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it, Kara could feel it. Lena was going to agree and they would-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A message appeared and Kara read out loud. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And I’d like to place you in a prison somewhere in a South American country where no one would find you. But we don’t always get what we want.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gawked even more this time, "I'm married to this monster!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian scoffed with a smile, "You're married to a Luthor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked from the screen to the woman then back to the screen. "But… But-" her mouth opened and closed like a fish underwater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's pointless, Ms. Danvers. My relationship with my daughter is too severed to be mended," Lillian mentioned, looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara noticed the hint of regret in her eyes. The inkling of sadness at a bond long lost with her daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can still fix this!" Kara declared, huffing out in determination. At that very moment, she had one goal and one goal only and that was to get mother and daughter back together again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian looked at her in pity, as though she was fighting a losing battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can!" Kara emphasized, "But you need to stop trying to kill me. And obviously Lena as well. Just maybe stop killing people in general."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian's eyebrow arched slightly at the request before she thinned her lips, "I suppose I can attempt to tone down my killings this week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This week?!" Kara shrieked, "No! No killing at all! None! Zilch!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian chuckled softly, "Relax. It was merely a joke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara froze for a second before letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh. You're joking now. Wow. Okay." her eyes were still wide with fear, "We need to work on your sense of humor if we're gonna fix things with Lena."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you just don't appreciate Luthor humor. Lena would probably find it amusing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara took a deep breath, "I married into this family. Can't escape now." she mumbled under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian stretched her neck one way then the other, groaning a little from exertion. “I hate to put an end to our amusing reunion, Ms. Danvers, but I must get back to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look tired," Kara noted, not really sure how she knew but somehow her heightened senses told her as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’ve been on my feet all day and I’m not getting any younger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara jumped from excitement, "Oh! I can fix that! I have super powers!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian arched an eyebrow at that, "I'm aware." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can make a chair just suddenly appear!" Kara exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian gave her a look. "I don't recall that being a Kryp-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no. Look."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara concentrated really hard and looked at a spot on the ground beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forgot to mention that she didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>know how her conjuring powers worked as opposed to her other powers. She had gotten used to flying, it was easy. Even the super senses, she had some sort of control over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her conjuring abilities remained a mystery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided to simply focus her thoughts on the image of a chair and see what happens. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Mxy snickered from where he sat on one of the beams and made a chair appear on the spot that Kara was concentrating on, causing both Kara and the Luthor woman to gasp in surprise. </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kara wasn't sure how, but it worked! She conjured a chair out of thin air! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See?!" she looked at Lillian who was frozen in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian opened her mouth to say something, but was too enamored by the chair that had just appeared out of thin air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the Kryptonian, then back to the wooden dining chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, this sure is a surprise." </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kara had a lot on her to-do list. She flew across the skies of the countryside as she typed on her phone. Texting and flying seemed safe enough since traffic wasn't too bad up in the skies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored the fact that she almost bumped into 7 pigeons and 2 airplanes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled when she finalized the appointment and landed on the L-Corp balcony. Swiping the balcony doors and stepping inside, Kara was greeted by several faces looking at her. All wearing business suits, both men and women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena turned around to face her mid-sentence, standing at the head of the table and clearly leading the meeting. Her face went to panic for a second before she composed herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Supergirl," she sighed out, before turning around facing the other people in the meeting. "Excuse me for a second, everyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was still too busy taking in the whole scene when she noticed Lena stomping her way towards her, grabbing her arm on the way and pulling towards the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were out of earshot, Lena gave her wife a death stare, "Where were you for the past 3 hours?!" she hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gave her a lopsided grin, "Hi, beautiful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena crossed her arms, "You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>charming your way out of this. I called you several times and it kept going to voicemail!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, about that," Kara pointed out, "I dropped my phone while flying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena raised a threatening eyebrow, her arms crossing tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara felt the threat to her bones, "I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena still wasn't convinced, but it looked like she chose to ignore it. "Where have you been? You know you shouldn't be flying without-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shook her head quickly, "Nevermind that. We have to go if we're gonna make the appointment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What appointment?" Lena whispered angrily, "Kara you need to go back to our apartment or the DEO and stay put! Alex and Winn are running-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no. We have an appointment. We have to go now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara ignored Lena's second wave of protests and instead peaked her head from behind her and addressed the rest of the people sitting and eyeing them oddly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, guys, meeting's rescheduled to tomorrow. You can all be on your merry way. My wife has an appointment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the word '</span>
  <em>
    <span>wife', </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kara heard a choked sound from Lena beside her that went really well with the shocked expressions of men and women who sat at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kara glanced at Lena, she saw absolute horror on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara double backed, "Oh, right. Married in secret." she whispered in a conspiring voice. Kara chuckled nervously then, rubbing the back of her neck, "Oops."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena's left eye twitched from fury. Her jaw clenched tightly and Kara could clearly hear her teeth grinding on one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just told a room full of people that a Super is married to a Luthor!" Lena whispered angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara checked her phone, "I know and it's really really just downright awful. But we really really need to get going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going anywhere until-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara just about had enough. She bent down, gathering Lena's knees together and picked her up. Holding her firmly in her arms, Kara made her way to the balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena immediately began to panic, "What are you-" she looked at the city from where they stood before turning back to Kara's face, "Don't you dare-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too late. Kara bent down and flew off into the sky with a screaming Lena Luthor echoing across the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena kept her face very securely hidden in Kara's neck the whole journey. It was only seconds later when she was placed down onto a soft couch and Kara sat down beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena opened her eyes to the sight of a woman. A middle aged blonde woman who sat comfortably at an armchair and held a pen and a notepad over her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked at Kara, then back to the woman. She then looked around her at the neatly decorated office. The degrees that lined up on the wall that contained words like </span>
  <em>
    <span>psychology </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Psy.D. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The pendulum that sat still on the pristine oak desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization slowly began to dawn on her. She eyed the woman sitting in front of her, then slowly, meticulously slowly, looked at her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this woman a therapist?" Lena whispered dangerously, making it clear that Kara's next words better be chosen very very carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara, of course, was none the wiser. "Yup!" she answered with a smile. She then turned to the other woman in the room, "Sorry, we're late, Dr. Keiran, but this one over here-" she stuck a thumb in Lena's direction, "Refused to leave work as usual."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena was practically fuming from beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde woman looked unsure of the situation she found herself in, "It's quite alright, Supergirl. I'm just glad you both could make it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena yanked Kara's face towards her. She held Kara's jaw firmly in her hand and squeezed, fully knowing it wouldn't hurt Kara. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>are we at a therapist's office?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara somehow managed to smile through Lena's grip, "Couples therapy!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara frowned, "Did you not hear m-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the corner of her eye, Lena noticed the therapist writing down on her notebook. She turned towards her with wide eyes, "What are you writing? We're not having a session!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman looked up suddenly, "I'm sorry I was under the impression that-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That we need therapy to work on our marriage?!" Lena asked, condescending. "Let me fill you in on a small detail," She smiled, a very crazed not-so-happy smile, pointing the same thumb Kara had previously stuck at her towards Kara herself, "She’s only known she was married to me for five damn minutes!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The therapist lady's mouth opened in surprise, clearly not expecting something as bizarre as that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes, "Don't bring my amnesia into this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena scoffed, "And why the hell not? You brought us to a marriage counselor, we might as well get her up to speed!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t worry about her, doc. She’s just avoiding the real issue here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is?" Lena challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You say you want to mend things with your mother, but refuse to do so when given the opportunity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena froze at that. She looked at Kara with a calculating look. The gears in her mind working, the eyebrow rising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you met my mother?" Lena asked slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded with a grin, "Mhmm. Real nice lady."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena scoffed. A crazed scoff like when one tells you that a xenophobic mass murderer such as Lillian Luthor was considered a '</span>
  <em>
    <span>real nice lady'. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why she sent those texts, isn't it?" Lena's asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara put up her index finger, "Correction. I sent those texts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena scoffed once more, this time much louder than the last. “What on Earth do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>sent those texts? What were you doing with my mother?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting to know my mother-in-law!” Kara gave her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh </span>
  </em>
  <span>expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena gasped, “You told her we were married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara at least had the decency to look guilty that time, “Yeah, that part was an accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize the implications of what you’ve just done?!” Lena reprimanded. When Kara gave her a guilty confused look, Lena sighed, “Of course you don’t. You don’t have any memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The therapist, who was still very much present in the room, put up a finger, “Can we please revisit the no memories part of-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Lena barked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?!” Kara exclaimed, “This! This is what I’m talking about! I’m married to this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The therapist looked at Kara thoughtfully, "And can you define what </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is specifically, Supergirl? What exactly is it that’s bothering you about Ms. Luthor regarding your relationship?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t answer that,” Lena barked at Kara this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara ignored her. “Well, lately I’m feeling as though I don’t really know her anymore, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>know me!” Lena all but shouted into Kara’s ear from beside her. “You have no fucking memories!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The therapist seemed to latch on to Kara’s headway, “Sometimes, we often might feel that our partner is drifting away from us in some way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara frowned, “We’re not really drifting apart. I mean trust me we have problems keeping our hands off of each other,” she snickered a little at that, not hearing the huff of frustration from beside her, “But I’m just slowly realizing that maybe I don’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>know her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena buried her face in her hands in exhaustion, “Because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>know me!” she mumbled behind her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s just-” Kara paused, thinking about it for a second, “When I saw how mean she was to her poor mother-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena snapped her head up from her hands, “My mother is a murderer!” she punctuated each word slowly, hoping Kara would understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kar crossed her arms and shrugged one shoulder, “Yeah, but how do I know that’s true. I met the lady and she seemed nice enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling for some kind of celestial guidance. “For fuck’s sakes, I don’t have time to narrate the autobiography of Lillian fucking maniac Luthor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Now you’re just using hurtful words to get out of a healthy adult discussion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s fingers curled into claws as though she wanted to choke the life out of Kara’s neck, “I’m not using anything! You-” she jabbed her finger in Kara’s chest, lest she finally understand, “-don’t have any memories!” she spoke her words through clenched teeth. “You quite boldly walked up to the devil herself, had a quaint little chat with her and then decided that she’s a nice old lady!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I understood from our talk last night, you want to repair that relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also want to shoot her half the time but you don’t see me spoiling myself with things I want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena took a deep calming breath after that, realizing that she was making a scene. She looked at the medical professional who sat across from them and smiled curtly, "So, as you can clearly see. I, a Luthor, married a Super. And this marriage is the consequence of my decision."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lena Luthor dragged a Kryptonian by a leash into the DEO, stomping her way towards one Alex Danvers. Kara had a pout on her face the whole time she was being dragged by her angry wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they reached where Alex stood squinting at a tablet, Lena threw the leash into Alex’s arms. “Here! I’m done babysitting your sister! Give me back my wife once you’ve fixed her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex struggled to catch the end of a leash and looked at it questioningly. She looked up to find Lena about to turn and leave, “Hey! Wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena turned back around begrudgingly, sneaking a venomous glance towards her wife before looking back at Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked from one woman to the other, then down to the leash she held in her hand. “How’d you get her on a leash? I’ve been trying for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The leash is made of Promethium in its depleted form and alloyed with Titanium and Vanadium,” Lena answered casually, not noticing the choked sound coming out of Alex at her statement. “She can’t break out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stayed speechless for a few seconds, her mind doing the math and the probabilities of those three metals combined to make an indestructible metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head to clear it, “How’d you convince her not to just fly off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sex for a month,” Lena answered almost immediately with a bored expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ewww. Why the hell do you have a leash made out of Promethium anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena raised an eyebrow, still sporting her bored expression, “Regular sex with a Kryptonian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex cringed, “Okay, I’m done asking you questions. You’re clearly in an oversharing mood.” She turned to her sister who was still pouting, “And you,” she tugged at the leash, “What part of stay the fuck low don’t you get? You know what I’ve been doing all day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drinking slushies?” Kara perked up with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’ve been putting out fires that your arsenic ass is starting in every corner of the city!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara went back to her pout, “I didn’t start any fires!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You punched Clark in the face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was curious whether it would hurt him,” Kara explained, “It does by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost gave mom a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was I supposed to know she was our mom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena crossed her arms and decided to join this intervention, “You told Lillian that we’re married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara put up her index finger, “Okay, we’ve already established that that was an accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention you’ve exposed yourself to her,” Lena scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did no such thing!” Kara shrieked, “Why would I strip for your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed, “No. You exposed yourself to her in the sense that just the mere fact that you went to her meant you were in danger. She has ways of capturing you and putting you in a science lab to do her experiments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara frowned, “She would do no such thing! Lil and I are really close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lil?!” Lena shouted, looking at Alex before repeating her question even louder, “Lil?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked just as baffled, “What the hell is going on?” she muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of these fires were my fault.” Kara crossed her arms definitely. “Just sayin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been flying without your Super suit!” Alex exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, “That alone is a forest fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s itchy. And it’s got no zippers!” Kara complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sat there watching and eating popcorn while a monster terrorized the city! And you clapped when he crushed a car!” Alex tugged at the leash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was funny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It made the local news!” Both Lena and Alex exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara cringed, “Yay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Lena and Alex sighed dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was the one who spoke, “Listen, we both don’t have time for your memoryless shit. You’re gonna either agree to stay put here in the DEO or so help me God I will tie you to a metal pole in the Kryptonite training room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara pursed her lips, clearly wondering whether she should sound out her thoughts or not. She obviously decided on the former, “What’s the Kryptonite training room?” she whispered, causing Alex to groan and throw her head back in agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was about to bite Kara’s head off when someone interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Danvers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around to one of her agents, “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Schott found something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex walked towards the main room of the DEO dragging a reluctant Kryptonian behind her on a leash. Lena followed along, ignoring her wife’s desperate pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winn, what do you have for me?” Alex immediately asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winn Schott was typing at his keyboard, “I’ve been retracing Kara’s footsteps and looking for anything out of the ordinary that occurred close to the time and proximity of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interdimensional Signatures,” he declared just after pressing enter and pulling up images on the big screen that looked a lot like heat signatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Alex asked, studying the images closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means someone who belongs in another dimension is here on Earth. And they arrived just a few minutes before Kara lost her memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena frowned from where she stood, “That’s no coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I highly doubt it is,” Winn answered, pulling up more images on the big screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Winn,” Alex put her hand on his shoulder, “Go back to that other one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now zoom in on the frequencies of the signatures.” Alex pointed at a spot in the image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winn typed away at his keyboard and zoomed in on the interdimensional signatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” Alex exclaimed, “We've seen these before. I remember these!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winn suddenly gasped when he realized the same thing, “Oh my God.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smirked, “The laughing bastard is back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena finally joined in, “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex and Winn didn’t quite hear her question, “I thought Kara banished him to the 5th dimension!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did?” Kara asked from where she stood, but no one gave her a second glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is he?” Lena asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winn thought for a second, “He probably found a way to come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena had about enough, “For the last time, who?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex and Winn looked at each other, before Alex explained, “He's just some bad guy who likes messing around with people. He's harmless.” she said before adding, “For the most part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena raised an eyebrow at the vague description, “Does he have a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex rubbed the back of her neck, “None of us can actually pronounce it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winn jumped in, “Kara just calls him Mxy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena frowned, recognizing the sound of the name, “Mxy? As in Mxyzptlk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex and Winn both gasped in shock, “How do you say that?!” they both shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena eyed them questioningly, “Mxyzptlk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Alex and Winn both freaked out even more. Winn even made a choking sound from his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mxyzptlk,” Lena repeated slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mxyzlllik,” Winn tried, “There. No, that's not right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shook her head, “I'm not even gonna try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's Mxyzptlk,” Lena reiterated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mxyzalilbik,” Kara chipped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed, “No, it's... Let's just call him Mxy!” she crossed her arms together, "I read about him in my brother's journals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room suddenly became silent. Winn stopped typing awkwardly and Alex looked at her suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara was in her own world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena became defensive almost instantly, "What? I read Lex’s journals sometimes over a cup of wine. It doesn’t automatically make me evil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gasped, for all the wrong reasons, "You’d look really hot as a villain!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Kara," Alex snapped. She turned back to Lena, her suspicions dissipated, "Do you still have those journals?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. They're safe under lock and key."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was there anything helpful in there?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena thought back to what she had read in those journals, “Lex had an encounter with the imp a few years ago. They worked together and were plotting against Superman at the time, but Lex withdrew from their arrangement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex frowned, “What do you mean withdrew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean that my brother made some kind of deal with the imp and Mxy just left without going through with whatever it is they had planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like Lex Luthor to just put a stop to a plan like that,” Alex commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t. I think Lex just decided that he wanted to take down Superman himself. Not with the help of some 5th dimensional being.” Lena shrugged, “Luthors are petty like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex made a face that totally agreed with that. “Can you get those jo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so turned on right now!” Kara shouted out of the blue, causing everyone to step back from shock. She double backed and looked from one face to the other, before grinning sheepishly, “Sorry, I’m still imagining my wife as a villain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex groaned outwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smirked a little, “If you had your memories, you’d know that we've already covered that segment,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara almost had whiplash from how fast she turned to Lena, “Wait! Are you saying we…” her eyes were so wide, they looked ready to pop out, “We roleplay before sex?!” she whisper shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex threw her hands in the air, “For fuck sakes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena continued to smirk, “There have been…” Lena paused to find the right word, “Some instances of roleplay involved…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex tugged at the leash as she began walking away, “That’s it. I’m done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara could still be heard talking as she was dragged away by the leash, “Be still my little heart!” She cried. Then, realizing she was being dragged, she shouted her next words to the whole DEO, “I’m married to this woman!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They had a plan and everything was in motion. Lena stood tall in her office awaiting the laughing imp to show up. They had lured him through the only way they knew how; with Kara writing in the sky the following phrase. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mxyzptlk, Lena Luthor has a proposition for you. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren't sure it would work. Lena even laughed at the absurdity of the plan but she was proved wrong when suddenly a man </span>
  <em>
    <span>poofed </span>
  </em>
  <span>into her office out of thin air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you got my message," Lena mentioned casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Mxyzptlk, in all of his glory, stood in her office wearing a silly small purple magician's hat. He wore his signature lavender suit with a maroon square pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The imp laughed maniacally, "How could I resist a deal with a devil!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smirked, "Well, we Luthors have been known for making devious deals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxy looked around, "Where's Lexy? I've been dying to see him!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena almost threw up a little in her mouth at the nickname. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lex won't be joining us. He's rather preoccupied."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's too bad. I've always enjoyed his company," Mxy grinned as though remembering something. He switched his attention back to her, "What kind of deal do you have for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lex’s journals. They have classified information about the 5th dimension that would very much interest you. I’ll trade them for you to stop playing around with Kara’s life and give her her memories back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxy walked around the room, swiping his finger on the desk and checking for duct. “And how do I know these journals have anything I really need? How do I know you’re not just lying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you know my brother and you know the type of genius he is. He’s got a whole journal dedicated to the 5th dimension. Here’s a page of it.” Lena pulled up a screen on her tablet and handed it to the imp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxy read the page, “This is written in the ancient language of the 5th dimension. I haven’t seen this language in years,” she noted with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, then you know I’m not lying. And there’s more where that came from,” Lena said, crossing her arms. “The journal for Kara’s memories and to leave her alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxy considered it. He put the tablet back down and walked around the room with his hands behind his back. He looked up in thought, then twirled around slowly in a distracted dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena felt her heart thunder in her chest. Her nails dug into her hands in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally looked at Lena, he spoke with a smile, “Sure why not? I was getting bored anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena let out a breath she had been holding. She let it out slowly as to not draw attention to herself from the man. She walked to her desk and drew up some papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you have to do is sign your name right here," Lena pointed to a line. “I like to keep my deals binding, so excuse me if a handshake wouldn’t suffice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxy walked over and with a flashy smile, he signed his name, remembering to write his name properly and not backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And right here." Lena pointed to another line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxy did with an excited chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena flipped the paper, "Here as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxy signed his full name once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shuffled through the papers. She took out a permanent marker and gave it to Mxyzptlk. "Just one more signature here. This one's laminated, so you'll have to use the marker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxy looked at her suspiciously, eyeing the plastic covered paper in front of him closely. He spun the marker between his fingers expertly, thinking hard of every angle this could play out. Eventually, he took the cap off of the marker and wrote down his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as soon as he finished scribing the letter K, glowing dimensional handcuffs wrapped around his wrists and a portal to the 5th dimension opened up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! How?! I didn't write my name backwards!" he screeched, looking around the room for something he missed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smirked, "Oh but you did." she picked up the last paper he signed, only it wasn't a paper. It was a clear plastic folder. "You see this right here is where you signed your name. On a plastic folder. And if you flip the folder to the other side..." Lena did just that, revealing Mxy's name written backwards in his handwriting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kltpzyxm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smirked, "It spells your name backwards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxy wailed, sinking down on his knees in agony. He held his face in his hands, shaking and trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking, as though crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the shaking intensified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds coming out of him were no longer sobs, but were more... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hysterical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena watched as his shoulders shook. She could see the edge of a smile underneath his hands covering his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she horrifically realized he was laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxyzptlk threw his head back in utter laughter, eyes watering at the sides. The dimensional shackles around his wrist suddenly disappeared, the makeshift portal vanished. He laughed and laughed and laughed... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until his laugh became a dangerous smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you really think that would work?" he sauntered slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena was trembling. Hands shaking and heart racing. But before she could react or answer, she heard a clap from behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow clap like it was taunting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned, gasping and eyes wide as she stood before none other than her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex Luthor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex walked in wearing his navy business suit and looking like he just won the lottery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was quite the performance, Mx. I almost believed my sister had bested you," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxyzptlk cackled, "Oh, Alexander how I've missed you. I hate to admit, but it's looking like you're the only Luthor I get along with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex smirked, "Well, my old friend, you're about to get along with me even more. When I heard that a 5th dimensional being was in National City, I had a feeling it was you." he pulled out a paper from his breast pocket, "I have a present for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxy jumped in glee, "Last time you said you had a present for me, we made Superman's voice sound like a donkey!" he clapped his hands in anticipation, eyeing the paper in Lex's hands. "What is it?! What is it?! What is it?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've finally cracked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cracked what,” Mxy asked in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The antidote to your little weakness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't follow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to break the spell of saying your name backwards. You won't have to be sent to the 5th dimension ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lex, no!" Lena yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxy grinned from ear to ear, "Lex, yes!" he laughed hysterically again, "You really did it? You solved it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did more than just solve it. I collected all the ingredients you need to make the antidote. It took me quite a few years to gather them all, but I finally did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxy jumped in joy, “Oh, it's like Krtsmpxs morning!" then looked to Lena and said, "That's like Christmas in the 5th dimension.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena didn't respond. She was too occupied looking at her brother, "Lex, how could you?!" she exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex scoffed, "Oh, come now, Lena. It's nothing personal. Mx is a dear old friend. And it's in my best interest to have a 5th dimensional imp at my side owing me a favor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxy walked towards him, before turning around and waving his hand at Lena, “Toodles, little Luthor.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lex mixed in the final ingredient and backed away slowly. "It's done," he said with a sinister smile. He held up a liquid vial. "Drink this and you'll no longer be banished to the 5th dimension. You can roam free in any dimension you so wish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxyzptlk jumped in glee, clapping his hands. "I knew it was a good idea to be friends with you all those years ago! Give it to me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snatched the vial and downed the whole thing in one gulp and a long sigh at the end. He looked at his hands, stretching his fingers and tightening them into a fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel stronger!" he beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A nice bonus of the antidote. It enhances your abilities," Lex explained proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxyzptlk shuddered at the new power surging through his veins. "But did it work?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex smirked, "I have no doubt." he crossed his arms, "But if you would like to give it a try, be my guest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxyzptlk chuckled darkly, "I can feel it working. But just for the satisfaction..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. Smiled. And said his name backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kltpzyxm!" he shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all hell broke loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mxyzptlk's whole being was wrapped in a sinister green energy. An invisible force that bound his arms and legs together and shot pain through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?! Why didn't it work?!" he yelled, eyes bloodshot in agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly witnessed Lex's form change until it morphed back into a Martian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! You're not Lex!" he screeched, "You're a- a filthy Martian!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's Martian Manhunter," John smirked, crossing his big arms over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara landed with Lena in her arms just as Mxy was screaming and being sucked into a purple faze that looked like a portal into wherever the 5th dimension was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as he had disappeared, everything rushed back to Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her planet. Her parents. The phantom zone. Landing on Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It played in her mind like a roll of film. Flashes of memories she had lost but now had regained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cousin. Her sister. Her boss. Her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara turned right to look at Lena who had been watching her intently. Worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara remembered it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meeting Lena for the first time. Being speechless and forgetting about Clark who had been doing the interview with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled when she remembered Lena kissing her for the first time. All her resolve had crumbled by that one kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered asking Lena to marry her the first time and Lena immediately refusing. It all came back to her. Lena's perfume, the jasmine one that she really likes. She only ever wore the jasmine perfume for her. Her eyeglasses that she never lets anyone see her in. The fact that she says she doesn't like Rom-coms but will watch every second when Kara puts one on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kara," Lena whispered, her worried eyes watering, "Do you remember?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stood there watching her. Studying the features of her face differently from when she studied them just yesterday for the first time. She loved this woman so much and somehow even without her memories, she managed to fall in love with her again. Kara gave her a dopey smile, feeling herself be lifted on a cloud of fuzzy feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena asked again, “Kara? Darling, do you remember anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope," Kara answered out of the blue, "Still don't remember anything at a-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena slapped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arched her eyebrow, "Do you remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" she asked sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara's eyes were wide as she rubbed her cheek. She almost felt that. "How did you know?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena crossed her arms and glared at her wife, "You had a look. A dopey one. I know that look very well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughed. "What look?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The same look you had on when I first kissed you."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that! You can find all my links  <a href="https://linktr.ee/Justmickeyfornow">HERE</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699122">Remembrance (Art)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracielou6/pseuds/gracielou6">gracielou6</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>